Silver Snipist
by Duelgirl17
Summary: A new member joins the Le Creuset teams that has a connection to Rusty Mackenzie. This knew member soon catches Yzak's heart. What adventures are in story for them? the summary sucks i know...but please read! rated for some mild language and a Lime later
1. Prologue

**Hey Everyone! This is my first full length multi chapter Gundam Seed fic! I have written a one shot called Prom Night…you should check it out if you like YzakxShiho and some DearkaxMiriallia. Well enjoy this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything within this story except Hiroku, the story plot, Rayne and Hisoka (there at the end). I will say that this story follows the Gundam Seed storyline and has direct quotes, but I added to them by bringing in an OC, so many of the episodes are word for word but then my character Hiroku comes in. So enjoy…and read and review please!**

**Prologue:**

"But I want to go mommy! I don't want to stay here with my grandparents!" cried a little girl of about six years old. She was a very intriguing girl to look at. She had light green eyes with specks of gold in them. Her hair was black with the exception of the tips which were silver and was also found in a long braid that reached her mid back. Her complexion was fair like her mothers.

"I know honey, but this time just isn't going to happen. Your brother desperately needs to get to Junis Seven before anything worse happens with his health. I promise that once we get him into a hospital and get situated then we will send for you to come and join us." Answered the little girl's mother.

"Hmph…fine." Scowled the girl. "Do you really promise mommy?"

"Of course honey, I always keep my promises don't I?"

"I guess…"

"Now give me a kiss goodbye and your brother one too, then go back to grandma and grandpa…ok?"

"Yes mommy…"

The little girl gave her mother and younger brother their kisses goodbye and then joined her grandparents back near entrance to the shuttle port. Once the little girl was with her grandparents she saw her brother and mother disappear around the corner.

8 years later

"She's a liar!" yelled a fourteen year old girl.

"Sweetie, she didn't lie, its just that she may be having a harder time finding a place and getting settled than she thought." answered a calm aged grandmother.

"It shouldn't take eight damn years to get settled!"

"We know hon…"

"NO! You don't know! She promised me…and she said that she always keeps a promise…well not anymore! She broke her promise…she lied to me…and now I'm going to break my promise to her!"

"And what would that be?" asked any elder man that was the teenagers grandfather.

"I'm going to my rightful place as a coordinator."

"And that is where exactly?" asked her grandmother.

"The ZAFT Military Academy, so I can fight along side my twin brother."

"Oh sweetie, you wouldn't do such a thing would you?" her worried grandmother questioned.

"Watch me!" the fourteen year old girl shouted and stormed up to her room and slammed the door shut.

That night, she packed a duffel bag and her silver sniper rifle that was a gift from her father and ran away to go join the military.

**Chapter one is up next! So enjoy! **


	2. Chapter one

**Disclaimer: I don't anything within this story except Hiroku, the story plot, Rayne and Hisoka (there at the end). I will say that this story follows the Gundam Seed storyline and has direct quotes, but I added to them by bringing in an OC, so many of the episodes are word for word but then my character Hiroku comes in. So enjoy…and read and review please!**

**Chapter 1:**

2 years later

Four boys stood at attention as they waited for their commander to confront them on what he had called them here for. Each boy had a different expression plastered on their face. One boy's face held no emotion what-so-ever. This boy had dark blue hair and emerald green eyes, his name is Athrun Zala. The next boy had a very sad expression on his child-like face. He had green hair and light brown gentle eyes, much too innocent looking for the military, his name is Nicol Amalfi. The third boy had a contemplating look on his tanned face. He had blonde hair and amethyst eyes, his name is Dearka Elsman. The last, but certainly not least boy was one with a scowl displayed on his fine featured face. This boy has strikingly fierce looking sapphire eyes and silver hair that came down to his chin. His name is Yzak Jule.

Finally their commander, Rau Le Creuset, floated into the room earning salutes from the four boys. He floated over to his desk and took a seat on his white leather chair. He turned his computer monitor on and when the screen came up, on it was displayed the profile of girl.

"I know that you boys are upset with what happened on Heliopilis. But its time to move on and finish our mission. Now I realize that no one can replace our lost comrade Rusty, but I think that his replacement will be just as good." Creuset said all along having a smirk on his masked face.

"A replacement sir?" Nicol questioned.

"Yes, she will be here any minute now." Creuset answered.

"Rusty's replacement is a GIRL!" yelled Yzak.

"Hmm…this could be very interesting." Stated Dearka with a smirk.

"Yes, now I expect you to be respectful to her. From what I have heard from the Academy, she has a temper to match if not surpass Yzak's." Creuset ordered in a firm but gentle voice.

"As if!" Yzak scowled crossing his arms.

"Sir, the new recruit has just arrived. Do you want me to send her in?" Creuset's secretary asked.

"Yes…please."

No sooner was there a knock on the door. Creuset gave the person that had knocked permission to enter. The sliding door slid open and in floated a girl of about 5'5 in height with light green eyes that occasionally flashed with gold, her hair was jet black with silver tips and spiky bangs that hung in her face, it was left down to reach her mid back. She was wearing the same uniform as the boys only with a skirt instead of pants and her jacket came to her hips. The girl immediately saluted her commander.

_Ahh…this should be interesting…_ Creuset thought as he was about to introduce the boys to their new teammate.

"Welcome to the Versalius. I will start by introducing your teammates to you. This is Athrun Zala, Nicol Amalfi, Dearka Elsman and Yzak Jule."

The girl looked over her new teammates and contemplated exactly what she had just gotten herself into.

_Great…I get to spend my time with stuck rich boys. And I'm sure the skirt I'm wearing and being in a flight suite will leave nothing but imagination in their minds…ugh!_

"Now I shall introduce you boys to your new teammate. But first…Athrun since you have the quickest hand when it comes to going for your gun, after Rusty of course since no one is faster than he was, yet anyways, I want you to go over to that corner and stand with your back to us."

Athrun did as he was told but still had a puzzled look on his face. He stopped in the corner with his back to everyone in the room and waited for further orders.

"Now will you please stand right here?" Commander Creuset said to the girl.

She did as she was told and also waited for further orders.

"Now when I count to three, Athrun I want you to draw your gun and point it at her." Creuset commanded. He made certain not to mention her name yet.

"What is the Commander doing?" Yzak questioned.

"Who knows" answered Dearka.

"One…two…three."

As soon as Athrun and the girl heard three come out of the Commanders mouth they drew their guns. When Athrun turned around and pointed his gun at her, he was looking down the barrel of her gun. All the boys in the room were completely stunned at how fast she was. As Athrun was looking at the girl in front of him he saw the most puzzling sight.

_She look's like the spitten image of Rusty when he points a gun at someone. Only the hair and eyes are different. _

"I win" she said in slow soft voice with a smirk.

_Sounds like him too…_

"Wow…" Dearka whispered in awe.

"That was amazing!" Nicol stated.

"Hmph…" was all Yzak had to say. But after Yzak took a while to observe the scene in front of him he noticed the same thing that Athrun did, in how this girl looked, acted and sounded so much like their late comrade.

_**She looks good with a gun, don't yea think? **Whatever…though I have to agree…no stop it Jule, this is not the time or place! _

"Very impressive, you are just as good if not better than your brother. You have exceeded my expectations…Miss Mackenzie." Creuset said, knowing that, that would raise some questions from the boys in the room.

"Mackenzie…as in relation to Rusty Mackenzie?" Nicol asked.

"Why yes, she is Rusty's twin sister." The commander smirked.

"No way…Rusty never told us he had sister." Athrun stated.

"Cause you never asked." Stated the girl with an attitude because of the ignorance of these 'Elites' that were to be her comrades.

"So what is your name little missy?" Dearka asked in the smoothest voice he had. 'Little missy' would be dubbed her nickname.

"Hiroku Mackenzie." She didn't mind with the nickname, she had been called worse.

"Well now that the introductions are finished let us adjourn to the hanger so I can present Miss Mackenzie with a gift that your father wanted you to have." Commander Creuset said putting a hand on Hiroku's shoulder.

"My father…?" she said in a far off voice.

"Yes…well let us get moving then."They all floated down to the hanger and saw a huge machine under a blue tarp. The machine was just as big as the G weapons.

"Your father Miss Mackenzie was saving this machine for you if your brother never received it. He had a spy steal the plans for the sixth G weapon that was never made to give it to your brother, but when he came to me I had other plans with him to take one of the other five. Your father knew that sooner or later you would join the military and wanted you to have this." Creuset said. Once he was finished speaking some of the mechanics took the tarp off.

"Holy shit!" Dearka stated.

"Wow…that mobile suit is amazing!" Nicol whispered.

"…" Athrun just stared in awe.

"Ha…nothing so great about that." Yzak said with crossed arms.

"You really are a bastard aren't you?" Hiroku said to the silver haired boy. But it was more of statement than an actual question.

"Why you…" Yzak growled and started to come at the girl with his fist. Just before he was about ready to hit her in her cheek she caught his hand and in a very tight grip.

"It's not nice to hit girls…asshole. Do it again and this gun I have in your stomach will be loaded and I won't have to worry about you trying to hit me again." She said with a death glare and in a low voice near his ear.

Yzak had unintentionally shivered and had widened his eyes for a split second and then glared right back the girl and wrenched his wrist away from her hand.

_Damn…when did she pull her gun? If anything she is more threatening than Rusty when it come to firearms. And I have never had someone threaten me openly like that. And since when do I shudder when someone whispers in my ear…? **Maybe because she is a hot girl and you liked it! **Oh what do you know…just leave me alone!_

Yzak tuned back in to the current scene in time to see Hiroku enter her new gold, silver and black mobile suit called the GATX206 Galaxy. This machine was equipped with two beam saber swords, some long and short range missiles, but its signature feature was the sniper gun that it had which would shoot lasers but also missiles, and it was silent. This was a machine clearly made for a hardcore sniper.

Hiroku was going to show her new commander how good exactly she was in a mobile suit with fake GINNS. The commander and the boys went back to the bridge to see how she did. On the way there Yzak still couldn't stop thinking about her and how he felt when she spoke to him in his ear.

_Dammit! I'm acting like hormonally run teenager. **But aren't you? **Of course not! Not get outta my head I'm finished talking with you! _

**Ok! Here's the deal…I'm going to post two chapters at a time every week…probably on Fridays. That also depends on how many reviews I get…cause obviously if people don't like my story then what's the point of posting it right? Well see you all next week! And wait…I almost forgot…review please! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter two

**Disclaimer: I don't anything within this story except Hiroku, the story plot, Rayne and Hisoka (there at the end). I will say that this story follows the Gundam Seed storyline and has direct quotes, but I added to them by bringing in an OC, so many of the episodes are word for word but then my character Hiroku comes in. So enjoy…and read and review please!**

**Chapter 2**

"**Daddy! Please don't go! Why do you have to leave so soon? You just got back from another business trip last week! Why daddy? Why?"**

"**Oh Hiroku darling. I'm sorry but this meeting was just called down on Earth and it is vital that I be there. I know I promised that I would be home a long time but you know how work can be. I'm very sorry Hiro. But I promise that once I get back I will be all yours for a whole two months!"**

"**Really daddy! You promise?"**

"**Of course darling."**

"**In that case dad…get on that shuttle so you can come home faster!"**

"**Of course, bye now. Be good for grandpa and grandma!"**

"**I will! And don't forget dad…you promised!"**

"**I know honey…I know!"**

Hiroku jolted awake from her dream of the last time she saw her father six months ago. She had small tears coming down her face.

"It seems that everyone that makes a promise to me never fulfills that promise. They all die on me." She whispered to herself. She scooted up to the headboard of her bed and pulled her blanket up to her nose and sat there thinking.

"Well now that I can't get back to bed because I will just keep seeing that same conversation play over and over again in my head I might as well go somewhere to get my mind on something else."

Hiroku got up out of bed and put on some white jeans and a navy blue tank top that came to about two inches above her belly button. She slipped on her white jacket and tied her thin scarf around her neck. She grabbed her pistol from the table next to her bed and headed out of her room to go to the hanger where her mobile suite was.

In another part of the ship Yzak was also having a hard time getting to sleep. But his reason was that he simple could never get a good nights sleep since the war started. He always kept hearing cannon blasts and gun shots in his sleep, though it never scared him or anything it was just annoying. So Yzak decided he was going to just go walk around the ship some and see if that would help him go to sleep better.

Yzak was walking towards the hanger of the ship while he was trying to get himself tired. As he passed by it he saw the cockpit light was on in Hiroku's machine.

_I wonder why the light is on. Maybe I should go check on it just to make sure that none of those stupid mechanics left it open and forgot to close it. Those idiots. _

As Yzak got closer to the GAT X 206 Galaxy he heard what sounded like typing. He floated up right next to the open cockpit door and sat on the shoulder and listened to the person typing on the keyboard inside the machine. Occasionally he would hear mumbling coming from inside the machine. He knew it only had to be Hiroku because occasionally he would hear her curse when something wasn't going right. He decided he was going to go check on her, why? He had no idea, just a sudden impulse type thing.

Inside the Galaxy's cockpit, Hiroku was hurriedly typing away on her keyboard. She had noticed that a few days ago when she was doing the test run for the commander that her sniper rifle calibrations were off and her machine wasn't moving quite as fast as it should, so she was trying to figure out what was wrong.

"This OS sucks! How did those damn naturals ever think they were going to operate this machine when the OS is this screwed up!" she yelled in frustration.

"You may be having a hard time because you never deactivated the self detonation sequence." Yzak suggested to her.

Yzak's speaking had startled Hiroku and she drew her gun and pointed it at Yzak's head. Yzak was momentarily taken aback but soon gained his composure back and mockingly put his hands up in the air.

"Hold your fire there little missy." Yzak said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Hiroku said in an annoyed voice while putting her gun back in the holster on her hip.

"I think the first question should be what are you doing here? Its late and you have been working really hard since you got here. Don't girls need their beauty sleep or something?"

"If you have nothing but mockery to throw at me then I suggest you get out of my face and let me finish my work." She said with a glare.

"Geez…sounds like someone needs sleep. What can't sleep because you had a bad dream?" Yzak chuckled slightly but then was cut off guard with the response that the received from the girl in front of him.

"Shut the fk up! You wouldn't even begin to understand anything! Now get out of my face or I will do it for you!" She said in a venomous voice and with her gun pointed at him again.

"Ok fine! It's not like I care about your problems anyways!" he yelled back at her with a glare.

Yzak turned around and left but he didn't go far. He went back to his place on the shoulder of the Galaxy and listened to her start to cry.

_Geez…I didn't think that I had made her that mad with me yelling at her._

Yzak listened for a while longer and started to hear her say something.

"Why? why daddy…you promised…you said you would come back! You all left me alone…even Rusty…he was the only one that knew me and what I wanted…I feel so betrayed by my own family…and your all dead!" Hiroku wailed. She finally broke down crying and eventually cried herself to sleep inside the cockpit.

Yzak heard everything. He didn't realize that she had lost her parents. He just figured that she had just lost her brother, Rusty. Yzak heard Hiro break down and full out cry her eyes out. But then it was silent. He risked a glance inside the cockpit and saw her asleep in the seat. She had small shiny tears still running down her cheeks.

_Should I take her back to her room? No she might wake up and shoot me or something. I guess I can go grab her blanket or something._

Yzak quickly floated back to his room and grabbed an extra blanket from his closet and went back to Hiroku. When he got back to the Galaxy and went inside the cockpit he saw that Hiroku was still asleep. When he got closer to her he saw what she was wearing and blushed a bit seeing all the skin that she was showing off.

_**Down boy! **Oh shut up!_

He saw that her belly button was pierced with a diamond on the top of a silver bar that went through her belly button and a Hibiscus flower that dangled below her navel slightly. His eyes traveled up her body and they stopped at the under side of her wrist. He moved the material on her jacket back a bit and saw a tattoo engraved in her skin. When he was finally able to read it, it said Broken Heart in Japanese kanji.

_Broken Heart? Oh she must have gotten that when all her family died._

_Wow…she really is gorgeous…**Now your talkin…**would you just shut up already! I admit that she is good looking but I never said that I like her. **But you want to…admit it already! **NO DAMMIT! _

Yzak finally got himself out of his stupor and put the blanket across the front of her body and tucked it behind her shoulders. When his finger tips lightly touched the skin on her shoulder Yzak felt an electric feeling run through his body, like nothing he had every felt before.

_What the hell!_

Yzak backed away from Hiroku and then proceeded to leave the cockpit. He took one more glance at the sleeping girl and smiled, actually smiled. He had a feeling of sympathy for her and wanted nothing to happen to her. He knew she could most definitely take care of herself but he wanted to do it for himself.

_God! What has gotten into me! It's just a girl! Man…Dearka is going to have a field day with this if he finds out that I like her! **HA! You do admit it! You do like her! **Ok fine! I admit it! UGH! Why me! Why?_

**How was that? I hope good! Hehe well chapter three is up next…so go forth and read! Hehe **


	4. Chapter three

**Disclaimer: I don't anything within this story except Hiroku, the story plot, Rayne and Hisoka (there at the end). I will say that this story follows the Gundam Seed storyline and has direct quotes, but I added to them by bringing in an OC, so many of the episodes are word for word but then my character Hiroku comes in. So enjoy…and read and review please!**

**Chapter 3**

"Why can't I go with them commander! You know I am more than ready!" Hiroku yelled at her commander, commander Creuset.

"You are ready. There is no doubt about that, but I don't want you to go out for this particular mission."

"What the hell! Why?"

"Because I'm doing this on Athrun's behalf because he is friends with the one that is piloting the Strike and he wants to talk to him, and I'm just sending the others out to take care of the Legged ship. You will go out on the next sortie ok?"

"Fine!" Hiroku hastily saluted her commander and grumpily turned off the communicator and then headed back to her machine.

_Who the hell does that guy think he is! So what if my machine is used for more of a sniper situation! I could take the legged ship down with one shot! _

Hiroku grumpily entered her cockpit and started typing on her keyboard. She knew that the real reason why she couldn't go out is because some things were still wrong with her machine's performance. She had taken Yzak's advice and disabled the self detonation sequence but that hadn't fixed the problem completely. She had gone out yesterday and done another simulation with the fake GINNS and her accuracy with the sniper rifle was still off.

_I wonder when they will be back…they went out yesterday and they couldn't even capture or destroy that one machine with four machines. I thought these guys were supposed to be Elite's? Oh well. _

Hiroku had gone back to completely isolating herself with all the technology in front of her that she didn't see the boys come back until she heard painful screams coming from Yzak's mobile suit and Dearka's voice calling for him to open up his cockpit. Hiroku jumped out of her machine and floated over to Dearka.

"What's going on Dearka?"

"Yzak is hurt."

"What? How?"

"He went after the Strike and he got up real close to him and his machine was struck near the cockpit with an Armor Schneider, that's all I know."

"Oh no…alright Dearka you go get some rest. I'll take care of this."

"Are you sure little missy?"

"Positive."

"Ok…good luck."

"Yea…"

Hiroku went up to the cockpit and started to talk to Yzak inside the machine.

"Yzak…open up! Come on…open up your damn machine!"

Inside the cockpit Yzak was holding the side of his helmet. There were spots of blood on his visor and the screen was cracked.

"It burns….it burns…it…"

He stopped short when he heard someone calling him. He recognized it to be a girl's voice. He only knew that it had to be Hiroku.

_Why does she care anyways? She has been nothing but cold towards me. Hell why do I even care?_

He tried to move his hand away but it was too painful. It even hurt to talk over a whisper. He was secretly hoping that she would come in and help him, but of course he would never openly admit that.

Back outside his machine Hiroku was getting impatient.

"Ok then, if your not coming out then I'm coming in!"

She went over to the side of the cockpit and pressed the button to open it up. She came back around to the front and looked inside. The site that greeted her was one that she would never except to find the cold, hot tempered Yzak in. He was slouched over at the waist with his hands covering the right side of his helmet. She saw the blood spots on the visor and that it was cracked. She thought she heard him whimpering, but very slightly.

_Oh my god…oh no Yzak! Wait a minute…why do I care all of the sudden? **Maybe because he has been the only one getting close to you, and you like that…muhaha. Plus you can't deny the fact that he is super hot…look at the those muscles in that flight suit…nice! **Well…yea but. **Just help him out, be nice to him. Show him your compassionate side when its just the two of you, you can be cold and distant when your around everyone, but with him be different, you both deserve it. **How do you know? **Just trust me, when has your conscience ever betrayed you? **Well…never. **Well then, let's keep it up…go on now…he is in pain! He probably will be both physically and mentally hurt…he needs you even if he doesn't show it. **Alright…if you say so._

Hiroku floated forward and put her hands on Yzak's hands to get him to pull them away from his helmet. As soon as she did that he pulled away. She wasn't sure if it was just reflex or if he was ashamed or something.

"Yzak…" she called softly. She surprised herself with her tone and knew it had to surprise Yzak as well.

Yzak had heard her call his name in that soft angelic tone. It immediately comforted him. How he didn't know, but his conscience told him that he liked it, which he admitted to himself that he did.

Hiroku tried again. This time she put her hands on either side of his helmet and turned him to face her. He did so willingly which told her that she must be doing something right. Once he was facing her she grabbed his hands again and pried them off of his face. When she saw the horrible gash that was going down his finely featured face she involuntarily felt tears come to the corner of her eyes. It pained her to see him in that much pain.

_That damn Strike! I'm going to make sure that he pays for this!_

"Oh Yzak…" the tears were coming back.

"What!" his voice was harsh and barely above a whisper.

"I came to help you."

"I don't need your help! Why do you care anyways?"

"Because I want to." She kept her voice soft because she knew that he seemed to like that, but was getting frustrated.

"Well I don't want your help! Now get out of my way!" he shot out of his seat and forcibly shoved her out of his machine and floated to the infirmary himself. This infuriated her to no end.

_The nerve of him. Well if he wants to play that game, then consider this your lucky day Yzak Jule. You just scored yourself…**now now…give him some time…remember what I told you. This is a huge blow to his pride, and remember that he is a guy so it will be damaging to his already large ego and pride. Hold out just a bit longer. Try again!** Fine! Oh I know what I can do! _

Hiroku decided to go back to her room and change out of her uniform into her everyday outfit which was like what she wore that one night. The white jeans and jacket and the blue tank top that showed her pierced navel. Before she left she decided to take her pistol with her, since Yzak seemed to listen to her more when she had a gun in hand. She checked in his room first but only found Dearka in there reading a magazine.

"Hey little missy! Do ya need something?" Dearka asked.

"I was just looking for Yzak. Do you mind!" she finished annoyed.

"Mind what?" he asked innocently.

"Eyeing me like that…its annoying!"

"Aww I'm sorry little missy. By the way, nice piercing." He finished with a smirk.

"UGH!" she slammed the door shut and tried the next place that he could be. The infirmary.

In the infirmary Yzak was impatiently waiting for the doctor to arrive to bandage up his head and give him something for the pain. He got up off the bed and started looking around for some bandages and pain killers in the cabinets. As he was looking through some drawers someone entered the room, but he didn't hear them because he was so engrossed in finding the things he wanted. He was stopped though by someone talking, someone he loved to hear talking.

"You really should leave that to the doctors."

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

"Yes you did, but that doesn't mean I have to listen to you."

"Why you…" Yzak stopped short when he turned around and saw her.

_She's wearing what she wore that one night when she was fixing her OS. Dammit! Why does she have to look so good?_

_HAHA…I knew this would get him. _

"The doctor told me that he is very busy with a lot of the others that are injured and for me to take care of you."

"Did he now…"

"Yes, now please sit down and I will bandage up that head of yours." She said floating towards the cabinets while Yzak took a seat on the bed.

"Are you the same Hiroku that came here not just a couple weeks ago and were short tempered and cold to everyone?"

"I am, believe me."

"Whatever you say…"

As Hiroku was looking down in some of the bottom cabinets Yzak was getting so impatient that he was thinking of just leaving. He got up to leave but soon he was stopped.

"Yzak, where do you think you are going?" Hiroku said sweetly while pointing her gun towards him.

"Damn you!" Yzak said harshly with a glare.

"Oh please, you know that you don't scare me. Good try though. Now sit down."

Hiroku floated over to the bed and pulled Yzak down by the wrist to sit on the bed. She stood in front of him and proceeded to put some salve cream on his gash with her fingers to lessen the pain. Yzak winced slightly when it first touched his skin but soon relaxed and closed his eyes.

"Its cold now." He voiced.

"I know I'm sorry. But it helps lessen the pain. It should feel good."

"Yea…it kinda does."

"Ok now while that sits and sinks into the wound I will wash the blood off the rest of your face."

She got a hot wash cloth and went back over to Yzak. She placed her left hand under his chin to tilt his face towards her and used her right to wash off the blood. She could tell that he was relaxing and enjoying the feel.

"Feel good?"

"Mmhmm."

"Ok then, all clean. Now let's put this bandage on."

Hiroku took the bandage role and started to wrap it around his head. While she was doing this Yzak took his hand and touched her navel ring. Hiroku shuddered slightly from the touch but didn't say or do anything of it.

"Does it hurt?" Yzak asked.

"When I first got it, yes it did. But that was three years ago, so no not anymore. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know…"

"It didn't hurt as much as my tattoo."

"Yea…what does that mean?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now." She whispered with the gold in her eyes flashing.

"Ok…"

Yzak got the sudden impulse to hear her laugh so he started to twirl the ring around his fingers and tickling her at the same time.

"Hehe…Yzak…hehe…stop it…hehe"

"What is someone ticklish?" he said playfully.

"N…hehe…O…hehe"

"Oh real…ly?" he started to tickle her more.

"Hehe…stop it please…I need to finish this."

"Ok fine…"

"Thank you…and don't think that your off the hook for doing that, I'm so going to get you back!"

"Yea ok sure…"

"Oh just you wait Yzak Jule."

"I will be!"

"Well there you go…all done!" she said stepping back to inspect her work.

Hiroku gathered up all the supplies and put them back on their shelves. She turned around to look back at Yzak still sitting on the bed. He had a distant look on his face, but she figured that he wouldn't tell her anything anyway if she asked him about it. She decided to go ahead and leave.

When Yzak was going to say something to her he heard the sliding door open and close, he looked up and noticed that she was gone. He put his hand on the bandage and winced a tiny bit from the pain. He closed his eye and thought back to their time alone. His thoughts were interrupted when the doctor came in and started to tell him how often he should change the bandage and that he shouldn't pilot a mobile suite for a little while.

_Not pilot a mobile suit? As if! I'll do whatever I damn well please! **Hey you can get her to change your bandage for you! **Yea I can. Her hands were so soft, you would never think that those hands constantly handle a gun.** I wonder if the rest of her body…** ok! Not going to think about that now! **Your no fun! **Anyways… It was cute how she started to giggle when I twirled her belly button ring around my finger. God I am getting worse and worse every time I am alone with her. **Yea you are! Your getting bolder every time your with her too! **Oh shut up! **You can't deny the facts. **What do you know anyways? **Lots. **Whatever! God I need to stop having conversation with myself inside my head, I must need sleep…sounds like a good idea…_

**Please review now! Hehe look for chapters 4 and 5 up by next Friday! **


	5. Chapter four

**Disclaimer: I don't anything within this story except Hiroku, the story plot, Rayne and Hisoka (there at the end). I will say that this story follows the Gundam Seed storyline and has direct quotes, but I added to them by bringing in an OC, so many of the episodes are word for word but then my character Hiroku comes in. So enjoy…and read and review please!**

**Chapter 4**

"You so cheated! Admit it!" Yzak yelled at Dearka when their training simulation game was over. The game helped them with their accuracy and timing on the battle field.

"No I didn't! You're just a sore loser!"

"Me? A sore loser? As if!"

"Uh yea…"

"Hmph!"

"Yzak? If it would make you feel any better I will play him and beat him to show you that he didn't cheat and that he got beat by a girl." Hiroku suggested.

"Like that would help me out! I still lost to him!"

"Well if your going to act like that then I guess it doesn't help your cause any. I'll just play Dearka then for my own entertainment. You can go sulk in a corner or something, see if I care, cause truthful I don't give a damn!"

"Ouch…" Dearka said wincing from the words that Hiro had voiced.

"Serves him right. You think the whole world revolves around you. Well you know what it doesn't so get over yourself! God your all egotistical idiots!" She forcibly pushed herself out of the lounge room and headed back to her room to take a shower.

"Wow…it's a good thing she didn't have a gun with her. There could have been some serious damage done. You really know how to blow her top don't you?" Dearka said with a smirk towards Yzak. _I know you like her so stop trying to hide it. Your really bad at it._ He thought.

"Shut up Dearka! Its all her fault. She let's herself get so worked up about the simplest things."

"Well I can't argue with you there."

In Hiroku's room she had taken a shower and was now taking a short nap. She was propped up against the headboard with one leg extended out and the other pulled up towards her with her left arm draped across that leg. She was starting to pant and sweat in her sleep; you could tell she was having a bad dream.

"**So Hiroku did you find that dress you were looking for, for the winter formal?"**

"**No Tina, I couldn't find it. I have looked all over for that dress I saw online but none of the stores have it.!"**

"**Well I know something that will make you feel a whole lot better!"**

"**And what's that Tina?"**

"**Free ice cream sundaes!"**

"**Haha…that sounds perfect!"**

"**Alright then let's go!"**

**The girls started walking down the busy streets in the shopping district of Aprilius One. Once they made it to the food court the huge TV monitors all around the city flashed on with an urgent message. When the screen came on it showed a picture of one of the PLANTS blowing up by a nuclear missile. After they kept showing that scene over and over again Ezalia Jule came on the screen and said that Junius Seven had been destroyed by nuclear weapons from the Earth Alliance Forces as a direct act of War. Everyone around gasped in shock and stopped completely what they were doing. Hiroku just stared at the screen, her ice cream forgotten.**

"**Mother…"**

Hiroku sat up quickly from her nap and once her eye sight focused she remember that she was in her room aboard the Gamow. She calmed down slightly but was still rather shaken up about her dream. It haunted her to no end seeing her mother and younger brother die right in front of her eyes. Since that day and then the day that her father died she hasn't been able to sleep for more than three hours at night. It was going to catch up with her soon if she couldn't get enough sleep.

"I can't go on like this…"

She got up and floated out of her room. It was about three in the morning so she figured that everyone else would be asleep. She floated down the hall towards a huge window that showed you the vastness of space. There was a small window seat just below it. She sat down and just stared out at the black beauty that was space.

_Mom…Dad…Trent…Rusty…_

She couldn't control herself anymore. She folded her arms on to the window sill and cried the hardest she had ever cried since hearing of Rusty's death.

In the lounge, Yzak was by himself thinking back to what Hiroku had said to him. He knew that she was right but it still hurt.

"_Serves him right. You think the whole world revolves around you. Well you know what it doesn't so get over yourself! God your all egotistical idiots!"_

"Damn her! Why does she have to be so difficult. Just a couple days ago she being so sweet and comforting towards me when I got hurt. What happened? Well no sense on dwelling over it. What time is it anyways? Oh wow its three in the morning, I think I need to get some sleep." He got up and floated out of the lounge in the direction of his room.

While Yzak was floating through the halls to his room he heard what he thought was crying. He followed the cries and soon found himself staring at someone he thought he would never see in such a vulnerable position. He saw Hiroku sitting there on the window seat with her head on the window sill crying her eyes out.

_I wonder why she is crying? Heck why would I even bother with her right now, she totally humiliated me in front of Dearka. I should just leave her here! **Would you really want to do something like that? **What are you saying? **She may have been cold towards you in there but you know she could have been hiding what she really feels in front of the others. Remember how caring and gentle she was with you when you first got hurt, she was the one that came to your aid, now you should return the favor. **Why should I listen to you? **If you don't then you may regret not doing anything at all, or even worse another guy could come and comfort her and then think of how upset she may be with you because she came to your aid and you did nothing for her in return. **I still don't trust you completely but I will admit, and only to myself, that I would hate myself if someone else got to her first. Well here it goes._

Yzak floated forward and took a deep breathe before he started speaking to her.

"Hiroku…"

Hiroku froze when she heard him call her name. She didn't want him to see her crying like this, she would be so embarrassed. She quickly wiped away her tears and turned towards Yzak who had just sat down next her, rather closely.

"What's wrong? Why the tears?" he asked softly.

"N-nothing is w-wrong." She answered looking down at her lap. She jerked slightly when she felt him pinch her chin with his index finger and thumb and tilt her head up to face him.

"That's a lie." He stated in a whisper.

"Why do you care anyways?" she asked in an annoyed tone while jerking her head out of his grasp.

"I don't know…I…"

"Why don't you go just bother someone else for a change." She stated coldly and getting up to leave.

Yzak somehow knew that if he asked her enough eventually she would tell him. And he wasn't going to give up now just because she was pushing him away. He felt himself naturally drawn to this girl and it made him feel comforted when ever she would speak softly or when she seemed worried about him. He was even starting to like the feeling he got every time he saw her and every time he thought of her.

Before she got too far, Yzak jumped up and grabbed her wrist holding it tightly.

_She won't get away from me this easily, not now, not ever._

"What?" she asked in a rather pissed off tone.

"Talk to me…" he said leading her back over to the window seat to sit down.

"I don't want to…" she refused to look at him. The hem of her skirt became a pretty fascinating thing to look at.

_It's her family, or lack there of._

"I know it has to do with your family." He stated.

She froze completely. _How does he know? Oh no I can feel the tears coming again…daddy don't go…mommy I want to come…Rusty teach me how to shoot gun!_ She was remembering all off the last conversations that she had with her deceased family members. She couldn't stop the tears from coming now. She flung herself forward and cried into Yzak's chest. She clung to his shirt while he sat there shocked at her actions.

_What the hell! What is she doing! **Don't you even think about pushing her away. She is hurting right now and she needs you, even if she doesn't always seem like it. **Alright, I'll listen to you this time. Maybe…maybe its not so bad to have someone who is seeking comfort from you._

Yzak's body seemed to move without him thinking and he found himself hugging her tightly and rubbing her back in an effort to calm her down.

"Shh…I'm here little missy…" he whispered.

"sniff I…feel…so aw-ful…a...and sniff help…less. Why would…m-my family…be-betray me like…they…d-did?" she was now crying harder and clinging to Yzak even tighter.

"You don't need to talk right now. You can tell me about it later. Ok?"

Hiroku just nodded in response. Her and Yzak sat like that for a while until Yzak glanced down at her and saw that she was asleep. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. He wasn't hesitant this time with picking her up since he knew that they were coming closer and she wouldn't pull a gun on him just because she didn't like him. He got to her room and punched in the code and stepped inside. The door slid closed behind him and he turned the lights on. He walked over to her bed and set her down gently. After looking at her for a minute or two he decided that he should leave so she could get some sleep. He was about to leave her bed side when he felt something grab his hand.

"Huh?" he asked in surprise that she had grabbed his hand.

_I thought she was asleep. **Oh well, find out what she wants! **Alright already! Sheesh. _

"Please…don't go…" she pleaded looking up at him with small shiny crystal like tears streaming down her face.

"But you need sleep Hiro. I'll come back and check on you in an hour or so, ok?" _**How can you resist that face? **I can't that's the problem, I want to stay but she needs…**if she wants you to stay then stay dammit! **_

"No, please stay with me. I can't go to sleep anyways because I keep having nightmares of when I last saw my family." She looked away from him towards the ground. "I feel better when…when you're here with me…" she looked at him again with even more tears coming down.

"Alright, I'll stay." He got onto her bed and propped himself up with his back against the head board. He had thought that she just wanted him to sit there so she had a presence next to her but when she actually wrapped her arms around his waist and she buried her face into his stomach, he was shocked. He stayed that way for awhile and when he finally told himself that this was ok, that she really was in need of someone, and that he wanted to be the one to comfort her and be with her, he started to guide his right hand through her long hair. He felt her instantly relax into him, he loved the feeling, it just felt so right to him at the moment.

Yzak stayed up all night watching her sleep. She slept for a good five hours and at eight in the morning she woke up.

Hiroku eyes fluttered open. When they came into focus she found that all around her was something red and her head was against something soft but hard and was going up and down in the rhythm of breathing. She pulled her head away from her makeshift pillow and saw that it was someone's stomach.

_O…k…this is weird…_ her thoughts were interrupted by the person that she had been sleeping on talking.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Yzak said with a smirk.

"Huh? Yzak? What are…I mean…how…arg! Why are you here?" she asked slightly frustrated.

"You asked me to stay with you after I carried you back to your room when you feel asleep on me when you were crying."

"Oh…yea…sorry…" she sat up all the way and turned her back to Yzak to look out the window on her wall. She had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I was acting childish. I was being a pathetic crybaby and I'm sorry for acting that way in front of you…you probably think now that I'm some emotionally torn teenage girl that can't do anything but cry when something goes wrong."

"Now why would you think that?" he asked titling his head to the side.

"I just do okay!" she turned her upper body around to face Yzak and glared at him.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't think that?"

"Hmph…why would you care anyways…?" she said quietly turning back around.

"God woman! You are so infuriating!" Yzak abruptly got up off the bed and angrily floated to the door, he stopped right before he opened it.

"I'm sorry if I do care." He spoke with clenched teeth and fists. He didn't wait for an answer, he just exited the room hastily to head to his room.

Hiroku was rather stunned at his answer. _He did care? But why?_ She fell back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling for a minute. _Well I guess I better get my uniform on and go check on things with the Galaxy. _She proceeded to take a shower and get dressed. Once she was finished she headed towards the hanger. When she got next to her machine Nicol was just going to his, the Blitz.

"Good morning Hiroku."

"Oh, hi Nicol!"

"Are you feeling better today? I heard from Dearka how you went off on Yzak. I must say that you are a very brave girl to stand up to him like that."

"Yea I'm much better, thank you. Yea I guess Yzak is just any easy person to vent my frustration out on. Plus whenever I have my gun handy I can pretty much get him to do anything I say." She answered twirling her gun around in her hands.

"Yea it's like you have him on a leash!" Dearka commented coming up to his machine, the Buster. He had that unbearable smirk on his face.

"Shut the hell up Dearka!" Hiroku yelled glaring at him.

"So I see that Dearka is starting early today with annoying people." Athrun voiced now coming to join the group.

"Oh hey Athrun!" Nicol said.

"When is Dearka ever not annoying anyone! Especially me!" Hiroku voiced.

"Because it's easy to get you worked up little missy. It's rather entertaining." Dearka stated.

"Why you!" she was about to pull her gun on him.

"Now, now Dearka. Let's not start a fight so early in the morning." Yzak said as he was the final one to join the gang. He came and stepped up to everyone and stood directly in front of Hiroku but about five or so feet back. He thought that he saw her blush when he kept looking at her while he walked up but it was quickly replaced with anger.

"You can shut the fk up too Yzak! I'm sick and tired of you two constantly mocking me or any of the other shit that you do!" she once again pointed her gun at Yzak. His eyes widened only at the fact that she sounded harsher than normal and clearly she was pissed to no end.

_Damn. I wonder if she still mad about this morning? **Now you've done it! Good luck with your future with her now! **I have?...**Uh…yea! I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't just completely ignore you for a while. **She wouldn't…would she? **For how mad she is, I don't think that she would just get over it like that. **Oh man. I have screwed up big time, haven't I? **Sure have! **Dammit!_

"Little missy, you know we are just joking around with you." Dearka said.

"Bullshit my ass Dearka! Your little 'joke' is getting pretty damn old!" she said in a low voice. She pointed her gun now at Dearka.

"Hiroku…" Yzak said softly.

"Don't…talk to me." She said in that low voice again glaring at Yzak and pointing her gun back at him.

Everyone was clearly shocked at her anger, especially Yzak. He liked her and if she was mad at him for how stupid Dearka was then he would never get the chance to tell her that.

_Damn you Dearka! I seriously need to control myself around her. But then what would the others think if they saw me being all soft and shit around them? **Then just be soft and caring around her when your alone. **Yea that could work. And maybe when she has been with us longer I can be nice around her with everyone since it would just seem like we were becoming friends finally and not always fighting around everyone. **Or maybe more than friends…?** Ummm I don't know…maybe…_

**Up next is chapter 5! So go ahead and press the button to go on to the next chapter! **


	6. Chapter five

**Disclaimer: I don't anything within this story except Hiroku, the story plot, Rayne and Hisoka (there at the end). I will say that this story follows the Gundam Seed storyline and has direct quotes, but I added to them by bringing in an OC, so many of the episodes are word for word but then my character Hiroku comes in. So enjoy…and read and review please!**

**Chapter 5**

Hiro, Yzak, Dearka and Nicol were all sitting in the lounge. Hiro was looking over a check list of all the things she needed to go over in the Galaxy so it is in top condition for their next battle, Yzak was just sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, Dearka was once again reading a magazine, and Nicol was just looking into the hanger where the mobile suits were.

"Dammit! Why is my machine so screwed up!" yelled a frustrated Hiro.

"What's wrong this time little missy?" Dearka asked looking up from his magazine.

"There is just so much that I need to do to make my machine perfect. My calibrations on my sniper rifle are always off, I either do too much or not enough, I can't find that happy medium."

"Have you tried re-adjusting the quasy cortex molecular function and increasing the ion pump?" Yzak suggested opening his eyes to look at her.

"Umm…no…"

"Try that, maybe it will work then."

"Uh…thanks…I think I may go work on that now." She said standing up from sitting in the chair at the table and heading towards the door.

"Good luck little missy. I hope that works, we can't have you getting shot down now can we?" Dearka stated with a smirk.

"Be back here in an hour cause we are going to go to the bridge and look over our plan for attacking the legged ship once they reach the 8th fleet." Yzak voiced before she was gone.

"I will don't worry." Then she was gone.

Hiroku floated down the halls and made it to the hanger. She moved towards her machine which was positioned in a corner so you couldn't see from the lounge area. The Galaxy was really giving her some problems and it worried her that it could cost her, her life. She entered her cockpit and sat down in the seat. She pulled down the keyboard and started doing what Yzak had suggested.

_Increase the output on the ion pump, adjust the quasy cortex molecular function to twenty and set calibrations to thirty-five. _

Back in the lounge, Yzak was getting bored just sitting around.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll see you two on the bridge." He said to Dearka and Nicol.

"Yea…sure." Dearka answered while turning his magazine at a side angle to get a better view of the picture.

"Your hopeless." Yzak stated shaking his head as he went out the door. He floated down the halls and soon found himself at the hanger. _I wonder how she is doing? Since they can't see me from the lounge I can go check on her._ He floated up towards her cockpit. When he got there he heard her typing away on the keyboard and mumbling about the things he had suggested to do. _Wow, she does listen._ He laughed to himself and then knocked on her cockpit door so as not to startle her like last time.

"Hiro?"

"Hmm…oh hey Yzak. Thanks for the suggestions back there. I can already tell just going through the computer that my machine is getting better. Let's just hope all my weapons are in working order, wouldn't be good if they failed me and I got shot down."

"No it wouldn't."

"Is there something that you need?"

"No…not really. I was just getting bored in there with Dearka and Nicol, so I decided to come see you."

"Oh I see, I'm entertainment am I?"

"Well…yea but not in a bad way!" he added franticly.

"Haha…its ok…well shall we head up to the bridge and discuss our strategy for finally taking down the legged ship and that damn Strike! If we're lucky, we might get the added bonus of taking out the entire 8th fleet. That's just another obstacle in our way that needs to be eliminated."

"Ouch…harsh are we?"

"Oh please, don't act stupid with me. I hear how you talk about the Strike, you want them all gone just as much as I do."

"Your damn right I do! The pain I feel from this scar that the Strike gave will never go away until I know that he is dead and gone!"

"Now that sounds like the Yzak I know." She laughed some and exited her machine with Yzak following behind her. They floated along the many hallways up to the bridge in silence. They didn't really know what to say to each other. They finally made it to the bridge. When the sliding door opened they saw that Dearka and Nicol were already there.

"You guys are late…something I need to know about?" Dearka asked with a smirk. At that moment Hiroku wanted to smack that smirk off his face. Yzak had balled his fists up in anger.

"Stop it you three. We have better stuff to do then fight with each other." Nicol said acting as the peace maker.

"Your lucky I don't beat the shit out of you right now Dearka!" Hiro said with a glare.

"Sure little missy…sure." He answered nonchalantly.

"Anyways…so what have you found out Nicol?" Yzak asked a little on the aggravated side.

"Can we get to them once they rendezvous with the 8th fleet and take them all out?" Hiro asked looking down at the map of their positions and that of the enemy.

"Sure…it's possible to catch up to them before they join the fleet, but upon arriving we have only ten minutes before we're within firing range of the lunar fleet." Nicol said looking over the digital map.

"You mean we would have a full ten minutes." Dearka stated while floating casually beside Yzak with his back to the map looking over his shoulder.

"I would suggest the cowards keep their traps shut. Are there only ten minutes or are there a full ten minutes? It's all at how you look at it really. My take on it is, if we have a window of opportunity before they join the fleet we can't pass it up." Yzak stated knowingly to Nicol.

"I couldn't agree more. The success of a surprise attack isn't determined by the actual time spent." Dearka stated.

"It's not that I don't know that but…" Nicol started but was cut off by Yzak.

"I understand that the Versalius will turn around and come back as soon as it hands Miss Clyne over to the Lacony Team. Will already have taken out the legged ship before then. Is that clear?" he asked towards Nicol with a smirk.

"A okay!" Dearka answered giving a thumbs up.

"Yea, we won't need Athrun and his precious Aegis." Hiroku answered mockingly. She had come to enjoy mocking Nicol and Athrun like Yzak and Dearka did. It was quite fun actually.

"Hmmm." Nicol gave an aggravated look. "Very well then." Nicol then left the bridge. Probably to go write some music. He seemed to always do that when he was frustrated or upset.

"He truly is a coward isn't he?" Hiroku asked crossing her arms.

"Yea he is. No wonder her choose the Blitz as the machine he was going to capture, with its mirage capabilities." Yzak answered closing his eyes and smirking with a hand on his hip.

"A weapon fit for a coward." Dearka stated.

"Why are Athrun and him even fighting in the war. They are much too soft. Athrun won't even try to destroy the Strike like we all try to do." Hiroku questioned.

"I don't know. But it is really starting to get on my nerves." Yzak said opening his eyes and glaring straight ahead.

"You can say that again." Dearka voiced annoyed.

"Well we should probably suit up and get ready. Its almost time." Yzak announced.

The three of them left the bridge and headed towards the locker room and got changed into their flight suits. Yzak and Dearka went to their machine's but Hiroku went back to the bridge to talk to Commander Creuset through the communicator screen. He wasn't sending her out just yet. He was waiting for the opportune moment. Once she entered the bridge she was able to see the battle raging in front of them. She saw all of them, Yzak, Dearka, Nicol and Athrun taking out almost every enemy ship that belonged to the 8th fleet

"Commander! I'm sick and tired of waiting! When can I get out there?" Hiro yelled pointing outside.

"Soon enough my dear." He answered calmly. He stopped and looked outside with a contemplating look on his face. "I thought the Legged ship would be heading to the Lunar headquarters but after reassessing their movements I believe they'll be landing on Earth." He added floating up from his seat and over to the map.

"They're intended target appears to be Alaska." Captain Adeis added.

"I'd like to somehow finish them off while they're still in our own backyard. What say you?" Le Creuset asked.

"Should we send out the Galaxy?" the captain asked.

"I think now is the opportune moment we have been waiting for." The commander stated with a smirk. "Hiroku." He called.

"Yes sir." She answered turning back towards the screen saluting.

"I'm sending you out now. I want you to hide yourself above the fleet and take some of them out so it will be easier to get to the Legged ship without it being guarded by the fleet."

"Yes Sir!" she said excitedly. _Finally! _

Out on the battle field things seemed to be going in favor of ZAFT.

"Take this!" Dearka shouted shooting a whole through the middle of a ship.

"Arg! Where is he? Just where could that Strike be hiding? Yzak said in a low growl.

"Keep your pants on Jule. He'll be here don't worry. I'll make sure of that." Hiroku voiced through the video screen.

"H-Hiro?" Yzak stuttered in surprise at seeing her out here.

"Yes silly its me. Now get back to work. I'm high above the fleet taking some out. If I take out enough of them the Strike will surely come out, then he'll be all yours."

"Ha, perfect…"

"Well I got some ships to blow up…later!" she finished with a playful wink.

The battle went on for a while longer. More and more enemy ships were falling at the hands of the five captured G weapons.

"Great isn't it? All they can boast about it quantity." Dearka said shooting missiles at enemy carrier.

"Come on show yourself Strike! Or else…or else this pain I feel will never go away!" Yzak shouted with a growl while flying towards the Legged ship.

"Yzak, don't be reckless!" Hiroku shouted to him as he headed towards their target.

"Shut up! I don't need you to tell me what I can and can not do!"

"Look at the Archangel…" Nicol voiced looking towards the Earth where the Legged ship was headed.

"It's headed for Earth?" Athrun questioned.

"ARG!" Yzak growled.

"I won't let that happen." Dearka stated proudly.

"Cowards! Think you can run away from us do ya!" Hiro yelled as she charged towards the descending Archangel.

The Strike finally came out as the Legged ship was making its descent towards Earth.

"There you are Strike, you finally showed. This is for the nasty wound." Yzak pulled out his sword. "Now take this!"

"Ahh shit! I'm getting pulled in by the gravity. Dammit I can't move forward!" Hiroku shouted getting a little nervous.

"Haha, yea this is definitely becoming dangerous." Dearka said as he shot his gun some more. Suddenly he was pulled into the gravitational field like Hiroku. "This machine is getting heavy."

"Dearka! Dearka!" Hiro yelled frantically as she was starting to get scared.

"What is it little missy?" he answered calmly.

"What do we do? Can we add more power to the thrusters to get us outta here?"

"It's too late! Can't break free."

"Your finished!" Yzak yelled as he charged towards the Strike and tried to hit him with his sword. Both Yzak and the Strike pilot were getting pulled into the gravitational field but they didn't seem to notice so much.

"Come back guys! Yzak, Dearka, Hiroku!" Nicol yelled as he and Athrun watched as their comrades were sucked down to Earth by gravity.

"You! What is this? How dare you get in my way! You soldiers want to be cowards and run away do ya!" Yzak said angrily as a shuttle passed through his line fire towards the Strike. He shoots at the shuttle and hits it. The blast from it blowing up was powerful enough to send him flying back over to Hiro and Dearka.

Yzak, Dearka and Hiro just let themselves descend to Earth as best they could. Once they broke through to the atmosphere Yzak and Dearka were able to get control of their machines and land relatively safe. Hiroku was less fortunate. She had been knocked out from the extreme temperatures inside the cockpit and had no control over her machine. When she entered the atmosphere her machine landed next to Yzak's in a large heap, a large thud sounded from the impact it made with the Earth.

Yzak looked over to see what had made that large thud and saw Hiroku's machine just lying there with her shield completely gone from disintegration and its phase shift amour was off.

"Hiro!" he yelled as he quickly got out of his machine and ran over to her. Dearka was coming down from his machine as well to see if everything was ok. The Galaxy was on its back so Yzak just jumped on to it and went over to the side and tried to press the button to open the cockpit.

"Damn that's hot!" he voiced as he jerked his hand away from the very hot machine. _Oh no…I hope she is ok in there! Please let her be ok!_ Yzak finally got the cockpit open and looked inside. His stomach turned when he saw Hiro slumped over unconscious.

"Hiro…" Yzak whispered as he climbed towards her.

"Yzak…is she ok?" Dearka questioned as he came up to the cockpit.

"I don't think so. I believe she is unconscious. If I am correct we aren't to far from our Gibraltar Base. So we should try and contact them to get here quick so we can get her to a hospital."

"Already a step ahead of ya buddy. They're on their way here to get us. In fact, here they are." Dearka said as he looked over his shoulder to the helicopter and transport planes that were landing near them. "You take care of her, I'll get our machines in the transports."

"Sure…"

Once Dearka left Yzak tried to sit Hiroku up and unhook her restraints. Once he was done with that he picked her up bridal style and walked out of her machine so they could get it on the transport plane. When he got outside he set her down on the ground so he could take her helmet off. He saw her lovely face drenched in sweat and she was now breathing quite heavily. _Oh…Hiro…at least she is breathing. I just hope its nothing serious. _Yzak didn't notice the medic heading towards him until he was spoken to.

"Is she the one that is in need of medical attention?"

"Yes she is." Yzak answered coming out of his thoughts.

"Well then let me take her so we can get her to a hospital." The medic said as he came towards her to pick her up.

"No!" Yzak yelled as he pulled Hiro closer to him. "I'll take her." He finished more calmly as he stood up with her in his arms. The medic just stood back and walked back over to the helicopter with Yzak in tow.

They reached the base by nightfall. Yzak quickly took Hiroku to the hospital. He knew she had a fever and it had only risen since they got in the hospital. He was fearing that it could kill her if it got too high. _If that happened, I wouldn't know what to do._ He entered the room that they had told him to put her in. He put her on the bed and unzipped her flight suit. Her uniform underneath was completely wet. Before he could do anything else the doctor walked in.

"Thank you young man for bringing her here. I'll take over from here. You should probably head over to your quarters so you can rest. You can see her when we are done trying to bring her fever down."

"No! I'm not leaving!" Yzak yelled defiantly.

"Come on Yzak. You can see her tomorrow ok?" Dearka said walking into the room when he heard Yzak yell.

"No!"

"Yzak! She'll be fine. Trust me!"

Yzak took a glance over his shoulder at Hiro. His eyes softened immediately upon seeing her. A frown found its way to his face when he saw her state of health though.

"Fine…" Yzak said reluctantly.

Yzak and Dearka walked over to the quarters to await the doctors call in the morning of when they could go see her. Dearka, after eating and taking a shower, immediately went to sleep. It wasn't so easy for Yzak. He stayed up all night after his shower just sitting in a chair thinking of her.

_God I hope she is getting better. I hate leaving her there all by herself. I wanted to stay there and be there when she woke up. I can't stand just sitting here doing nothing while she is in the hospital with a high fever. Please come through Hiro…I don't know what I would do without you around. I can't believe that I have become this dependent on her. But I have to admit once again that I like the feeling. I just hope she feels the same way. Well I guess I could get a little bit of sleep, it wouldn't hurt. I hope she wakes up tomorrow, I can't wait to see her!_

**Well there you go…five chapters done and more to go…I can't remember how many…hehe. Please review! Thanks again! Look for chapter 6 and 7 by next Friday! **


	7. Chapter six

**Disclaimer: I don't anything within this story except Hiroku, the story plot, Rayne and Hisoka (there at the end). I will say that this story follows the Gundam Seed storyline and has direct quotes, but I added to them by bringing in an OC, so many of the episodes are word for word but then my character Hiroku comes in. So enjoy…and read and review please!**

**Chapter 6**

**Bring…Bring…Bring**

"Yzak…get the damn phone." Moaned a sleepy Dearka from across the room.

"Why don't you asshole!" Yzak yelled back.

"It could be the hospital…" Dearka said sitting up in his bed. He reached for the phone anyways. He was worried about their comrade.

"Hello?" Dearka answered.

"Hello…yes this is Doctor Machi from the Gibraltar Base Hospital."

"How can I help you doctor?"

"Well you could start by sending one of you down here…"

"Why?"

"Because she won't let us go near her. She keeps pointing a gun at us."

"Haha…that little missy. Don't worry she won't pull the trigger. But I'll send my good friend Yzak down there to calm her down. They get along real well." Dearka smirked in Yzak's direction and earned a nasty glare in return.

"Thank you. Thank you very much young man. Please hurry…NO! don't throw that…" the line was then cut. Dearka chuckled softly.

"Well it seems that the little missy is perfectly fine. Wanna go over and see her?" Dearka asked.

"Yea whatever…" Yzak answered as he went to his closet to get his uniform jacket. Dearka got out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower. Yzak took this opportunity to run out of the room and quickly head over to the hospital.

_Haha…she would threaten them if she didn't know what was going on. She probably doesn't believe them that she is at the Base and that we are here with her. I wonder how she will react when she sees me. Well let's find out._

Yzak walked through the revolving doors of the entrance of the hospital and headed directly in the direction of her room. As he got closer he heard shouting and saw frightened nurses running out of her room. Yzak stood in the doorway and watched the scene in front of him. Hiro was now back in her freshly cleaned uniform standing at one end of the room with her gun pointed towards the doctors at the other. Finally the doctor saw him.

"Thank goodness! You made it!" the doctor said with a sigh of relief.

"More Doct….Yzak!" Hiro shouted happily. She pulled Yzak into the room fully by the arm and made him stand in front of her while she positioned her gun over his shoulder.

"These idiots say that we are on Earth at the Gibraltar Base! They're crazy I tell ya!" She said frantically.

"Actually…they are telling the truth." Yzak said turning towards her. The doctors quickly took there exit. They really didn't want to be near her anymore.

"What do you mean? Then how did I get here. The last thing I remember was watching a huge explosion come from the direction where you were fighting the Strike and then everything went black." She explained sitting down on the bed. Yzak sat down next to her.

"Well Dearka and I landed on Earth and your machine crash landed next to me. So I got you out and brought you here. Luckily where we landed wasn't far from here. You were unconscious and had a very high fever."

"I was?"

"Yea…" he answered turning his head away. Soon he felt her hug him around the waist.

"Thanks Yzak."

"Uh…yea…well since your better we should head over to headquarters. Commander Creuset said he was going to try and contact us once he found where we are." He said pulling away from her hug and standing up. She followed suit. They left the hospital and meet up with Dearka at HQ.

"So how are you feeling little missy?" Dearka decided to ignored the subject of Yzak leaving him this morning.

"Great!" she smiled. Then changed to a serious face. "But don't think I'm not still mad at you from what you said back before we went over our strategy." She finished point her gun at him.

"Ok, Ok! Don't need to get all worked up on me there."

"Whatever!"

They went up to the communications room and awaited the commander to contact them. Not five minutes after they entered the room did there commanders face come on the screen.

"It was a great relief for me to hear that you three managed to reach Gibraltar without incident. You made it through a pretty intense battle." Creuset stated.

"Hmm…despite almost getting myself killed." Dearka mentioned with a smirk.

"We all did you moron!" Hiro stated smacking Dearka over the head.

"Unfortunately we were unable to destroy neither the legged ship nor the Strike. Though it was unintentional we may be lucky that you three ended up landing on Earth. I imagine the legged ship will now be the target of our earth based occupation forces. I want you to remain at the Gibraltar Base for the time being and provide any assistance you can in hunting it down. Of course if you get the chance go right ahead and take it out." The screen flashed off and their commander was gone.

"Is he saying that we won't be returning to space?" Dearka questioned. He turned towards Yzak and Hiro who were standing behind him. "He wants us to stick with the occupation forces? Crawl around with them on the ground just to search for the legged ship? Hmm."

"You really are spoiled and arrogant…aren't you?" Hiro stated more than asked with crossed arms.

Yzak stayed quite the entire time. Then he reached behind him and started to untie the bandage around his head.

"Hey cut it out Yzak!" Dearka yelled standing up. Hiro stood completely still next to Yzak just watching him.

"If we get the chance, if we do it will be destroyed, next time for absolute sure. And I'll be the one to do it!" Yzak growled with clenched teeth. Hiroku could tell he was in pain with the way his brows furrowed and twitched.

"Oh…Yzak…" Hiroku whispered.

The past couple days the three of them where trying to get their machines some what compatible for combat in the atmosphere. Hiro was the most frustrated because she had just gotten her machine compatible for space combat, now she had to change everything again.

"Dammit it all to hell!" she yelled in the Galaxy's cockpit. She slammed her fists on her keyboard and put her head down on her hands. "It's impossible, absolutely impossible, could it be anymore impossible? No! because its already to the max impossible! Ugh!" she complained.

"Having trouble are we?"

"Go away Yzak…I'm not in the mood right now." She answered annoyed and in monotone.

"Yea…no kidding. Come on Dearka wants to go to the beach and I don't feel exactly comfortable letting him go by himself."

"Well then why do I need to come?" she asked sitting up

"Because I don't really want to be alone the whole time."

"But Dearka will be there."

"Yea but he will be off doing his own thing."

"But you said you didn't want him to go by himself."

"I don't."

"So then….where's the problem." She smirked knowing that she confused him.

"What?"

"Haha…I gotcha!"

"Why you…"

"Hey, hey…save it for the beach!"

"So your coming?"

"Of course! I wouldn't pass up a trip to the beach in a million light years!" Hiro excitedly shut down the controls on her machine and exited the cockpit to head to her room and look for the bathing suit she purchased the other day when she went shopping on base with an old friend of hers.

Going to the beach on a day that they had off was the best thing that Dearka thought they should do. He had always heard about how beautiful the actual ocean was instead of the fake ones in PLANT. They were always calm and serene, more like a lake really. But the actual one was unpredictable, and exciting. They were within walking distance of the beach so there was no need to rent a car. Once they arrived, Hiro quickly discarded her clothes to show off her blue and silver bikini and then ran into the surf of the ocean and dove in. The water was crystal clear so she opened her eyes and was able to look around. Her eyes weren't affected by the salt water.

"Someone isn't too excited to be at the beach now are they?" Dearka questioned with a raised eyebrow looking in Hiroku's direction.

"I can tell you I'm not happy to be here. This sand is so annoying when it get stuck between your toes!" Yzak complained having not been there more than ten minutes.

"Suck it up Yzak!" Hiro exclaimed walking up towards them in nothing but her bathing suit. Yzak just stared at her with his mouth slightly agape. _Holy shit! I have never seen such an outstanding figure. _Dearka was having similar thoughts, but since he wasn't shy to hide his interest, unlike Yzak, he walked up to her and put his hands on her waist and looked her in the eyes.

"You have the most gorgeous figure I have ever seen." He stated with a smirk.

"Do I now?" she smiled at him. "But has a girl with a gorgeous figure standing in front of you ever do this?" she asked as reached her hand back very far and slapped him hard on the cheek. "Now get your damn hands off of me!" she shouted.

Hiro stomped over to her stuff and threw her clothes on. She stomped passed Yzak but stopped to say something to him.

"Thanks…for letting him ruin a perfectly fun day off." She growled and began to walk away again. She was stopped when Yzak grabbed her hand.

"I…" but he was cut short.

"You can not touch me either." She stated angrily with a glare. She then wrenched her hand out of Yzak's grasp and headed back to her quarters.

"Great job asshole! Now you've pissed her off!" Yzak yelled at Dearka.

"Sorry man…I couldn't resist." Dearka replied sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Well next time try to control yourself…ok!" Yzak growled as he stomped off also.

"This just isn't my day is it?" Dearka smirked to himself and slowly walked back as well.

Back in her quarters, Hiro had just taken a shower and clad herself in a silk silver and blue robe. Bet you can't guess what her favorite colors are…interesting. She sat at the counter in her mini apartment eating some thai food. She was fuming. _How dare he touch me. He couldn't have left well enough alone and let me peacefully relax on a day we could go out and do what we wanted! ASSHOLE! And I can't believe Yzak just stood there the whole time…watching! BASTARD! _She was brought out of her thoughts by someone banging on her door.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled.

"Hiro come on…open up…its me Yzak!"

"I don't give a fuwho you are…leave me alone!"

"Why are you being like this?" Yzak pleaded for the first time in his life.

"What part of Leave-Me-Alone don't you understand bastard!"

Yzak sighed dejectedly and walked away. _What could I have done now to mess this up?_

Hiro went back to eating and watching TV. For the entire rest of the trip she completed ignore the two boys. That started to really piss Yzak off, like you wouldn't believe.

"Why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong!" Yzak asked Hiro. He was definitely aggravated.

"That's it exactly! You didn't do anything at all!" she yelled exasperated.

"What was I supposed to do?"

"You know what…I have no business telling you if you don't know the answer. Now move!" she shouted as she pushed him out of her way. She went back to her room to indulge herself in more thai food and sleep. Tomorrow their commander was coming down to Earth to get ready for a huge operation that ZAFT was about to pull off.

Yzak sat in a lounge chair inside his room thinking. _What I am I going to do. Its killing me not being able to have a civil conversation with her. And what the hell did she mean when she said that she had no business telling me if I didn't know the answer! **Maybe she is giving you a hint that she likes you. **What! That's absurd. If she liked me, then she wouldn't be acting this way dammit! **Think about it…she was upset because you didn't do anything when Dearka made a move on her, so if you had then maybe it would have confirmed to her that you care. **But…I…I do care, I just don't want to show that I do care around everyone else. That would just be weird and then I would lose my reputation that I have around the ship. **Would you rather lose your reputation or the girl of your dreams? **Girl of my dreams?...please…**pft! you know she is! Don't think I don't know what you dream about at night! **Ok…I admit it! She really kinda is the girl of my dreams. Her personality, her looks, her entire self! Now just get off my case already! **Only if you promise to make it up to her? **I promise…but how do I do that? **I don't know…you could start with saying your sorry…then go from there. **Ok I'll see how it goes. Let's just hope this works._

**Chapter 7 is right there waiting for u to read…so go to it! **


	8. Chapter seven

**Disclaimer: I don't anything within this story except Hiroku, the story plot, Rayne and Hisoka (there at the end). I will say that this story follows the Gundam Seed storyline and has direct quotes, but I added to them by bringing in an OC, so many of the episodes are word for word but then my character Hiroku comes in. So enjoy…and read and review please!**

**Chapter 7**

Things had been tense since the incident at the beach. Dearka just seemed to carry on with his normal self as if nothing had happened. Yzak was always in a bad mood and yelled constantly. Hiro just completely ignored them. She was always in her mobile suit going over miscellaneous things and if she wasn't in there she was in her room typing away on her computer.

Commander Creuset was coming today with Athrun and Nicol. Dearka, Yzak and Hiro were called to briefing room number two. Commander Creuset was already in there when they entered. The three saluted their commander and situated themselves in the room. Yzak stood in front of Commander Creuset, Dearka was sitting at a table in the front and Hiro was standing against the wall.

"I hear your little escapade in the desert didn't go so well." Creuset stated with smug smile.

"Please sir, listen…I can get him I know it!" yelled Yzak as he clenched his fists.

"Yzak calm down. Your acting far too emotional." Creuset voiced calmly.

"Too emotional?..." Yzak voiced slightly puzzled.

Just then there was a beep coming from the door to signal someone was outside.

"Excuse me." A voiced said from outside. The sliding door opened and in stepped Nicol and Athrun.

"Yzak…that scar…" Athrun said shocked at the dark scar across Yzak's pale face. Yzak looked away towards Hiro. He knew that even if she still was upset with him, she knew that his scar was a sensitive subject and would calm him down when he got worked up over it. To his surprise she gave him an encouraging smile, the one that he always loved to see her wear.

"Hey there, its been while." Dearka voiced with a smirk towards the two boys that had just entered.

"The wound has healed, however, he has decided to keep the scar as a reminder until he's managed to destroy the Strike." Their commander stated. As their commander finished Athrun looked down with a sadden face. Nicol noticed and seemed to worry for his friend.

"The Earth Forces legged ship must be stopped from getting to Alaska with the data it has required. However, I'm afraid this mission has already been assigned to the Carpentaria Base." Commander Creuset announced.

"But Commander, that's our job. This is unfinished business for us!" Yzak shouted making a fist.

"I feel the same way commander." Dearka said standing up with his hands on the table.

"As do I!" Hiro voiced from her position on the wall. She had her back against the wall with her right foot propped up against it as well. She had her head titled down before and then turned it up with a smirk to voice her opinion.

"Dearka…?" Nicol asked puzzled.

"Hmm…yea well I've also been humiliated by those guys." Dearka spat.

"Hiroku? Why you?" Nicol asked her.

"Sweet revenge." She stated with another smirk and twirling her gun around in her hand.

"Needless to say I feel the same way." Creuset said. "I have to prepare for Operation Spitbreak, so I must remain here, but if you feel that strongly about it, why don't you go and try it yourselves." He finished smirking towards them.

"Yes sir!" Yzak said excitedly. _Finely I can take down that damn Strike once and for all!_

"Then we will form a team consisting of Hiroku, Dearka, Yzak, Athrun, and Nicol. And your commander will be…let me see…Athrun, I'm putting you in charge." Their commander announced.

"Huh?" Athrun spoke puzzled.

Dearka was shocked and looked at Yzak. Yzak had a deep scowl on his face while Hiro also had a shocked and upset look about her.

"I will have you assigned to a submarine carrier in Carpentaria. You should prepare to leave immediately." Creuset ordered.

"M-me commander?" Athrun said still shocked that he had been put in charge.

"That ship has been a real throne in our side. It will not be easy Athrun. I'm counting on you. Good luck." Creuset said while placing a hand on Athrun's shoulder and then walking out the door.

"So now we're the Zala Team?" Dearka spat again.

"Hmph…this should be good." Yzak said in a low voice with the scowl still present on his face.

"Oh great, I hope we're all ready to get out butts kicked!" Hiro wailed, clearly she was upset.

Athrun just clenched his fists and he walked out with Nicol to go get transport planes for them to ride in on their transfer to Carpentaria.

The next morning they took off. Dearka and Nicol each had their own transport plane but Yzak and Hiroku shared one. Athrun hasn't left yet because their seemed to be something wrong with his.

Yzak was sitting in the front of the plane while Hiroku sat in the back. He had thought that yesterday when she smiled at him that everything was ok. But apparently not because she was just looking out the window completely ignoring him, again. Yzak couldn't take the silence anymore so he approached her.

"Can we talk?" he asked a little on the annoyed side.

"What for? I don't think there is anything that needs to be…" she was cut off.

"Dammit! I'm sorry ok!" he shouted at her. Hiro was shocked at his sudden out burst.

"Your…sorry?" she asked puzzled. She never knew that Yzak, when pushed to his limits with a girl, would confess that he was sorry.

"Yes I am. I'm sorry for not helping you with Dearka. Actually I was shocked at how nice you looked back there that I couldn't do anything else but stare." He confessed sitting down next to her. _Wow…did I really just say that to her…crap. **No it's a good thing…don't worry!** Sure…whatever._

"Umm…that's ok really. Uh apology accepted." She said a little nervous. She was getting a little uncomfortable with him being so open all of the sudden. She had been with a number of guys back at the academy and wasn't nervous about how Yzak was talking to her, but more precisely that it was what Yzak was telling her with his own words. Shocking really. _He just confessed that he was checking me out…what's wrong with him?** Oh well…at least now he finally did, and since you like him…this could be a good thing.** Really? Are you sure? **Of course! **Alright then…_

"Ok…great." He said, happy now that she was at least talking to him.

"Yea great…" she said thinking back again and again to what he had said. _He said I looked nice and that he could do nothing but stare. Was that really Yzak talking…wow. _Hiro started to get sleepy and so decided to curl up next to Yzak to take in the warmth he was giving off. She always got cold when she was in a shuttle or anything that flew really high in the atmosphere. She had been to Earth before with her father.

Yzak felt her body shift next to him and looked down at her. She curled up to him with her head on his shoulder. He relished in the feeling that hopefully things were back to normal with them and they could move forward. _I can't believe that I, Yzak Jule, would ever go head of heels for a girl. But she really has changed me, I may still be brash and hot tempered but when ever she is around I don't seem to lose my cool as much, unless its her fault that I get angry. It also feels nice to have someone out there that cares for me as deeply as I think she does. Sure, my mother cares and loves me but she is always working and doesn't get to see me much when I'm home and doesn't keep in contact with me much while I'm out fighting. I've known Hiro now for a couple months, four to be exact, and in that time I have realized that…_

**We are reaching the Carpentaria Base now. Please fasten your belts as we land. **

Yzak was upset that his thoughts were interrupted. He looked down again at Hiro and hated having to wake her up. He decided that he would let her sleep a little bit longer. He put his seat belt on and then snaked his arm around her slim waist to act as her seat belt. Once they touched down he unbuckled himself and lightly shook Hiro wake.

"Hiro…Hiro…wake up we're here." He spoke softly in her ear. She shifted slightly and moaned her response.

"No…five more minutes…"

"Come on…we have to leave now. Nicol and Dearka are waiting for us."

As soon as the name Dearka left his lips she had quickly gone for her gun and sat up.

"Where is that bastard!" She said in a low growl.

"Easy there little missy…its just me." Yzak stated with a smirk while mockingly putting his hands in the air.

"Oh…sorry Yzak…" she said as she looked down and put her gun away.

"Don't worry about it. Come on lets get our machines off this thing and go grab something to eat."

"I'm so glad you said that…I'm completely famished!"

"Alright."

They stood and headed to the back of the transport plane. They entered their mobile suits and walked them over to the factory so they could be worked on. Dearka and Nicol were already waiting for them by the entrance to headquarters when they were done.

"Nicol and I want to go to our room and chill for a bit. What are you all going to do?" Dearka asked with a bit of a smirk.

"Umm…well…" stuttered Yzak.

"I'm hungry so I asked Yzak to come with me. Plus if you haven't noticed our 'renowned commander' isn't here. So we should probably go find out where he is." Hiroku added in.

"Ok…have fun you guys. Come on Dearka." Nicol said as he grabbed their bags and headed towards headquarters.

"Hey Hiro…" Dearka was then cut off.

"I suggest you follow Nicol if you want to live to see tomorrow!" Hiro voiced in a low growl as well as glaring at the blonde coordinator.

"Yes ma'am." Dearka did a mock salute and ran off in search of Nicol.

"Ashole…" Hiro muttered.

"Come on let's go." Yzak said grabbing her elbow and turning her around so they could start walking.

"Thanks for the cover back there…" Yzak whispered.

"Yea…sure…I know how important keeping your image is so I didn't think it should be ruined just because you were going to confess that you suggested that we have lunch together. So I made it sound like I had asked you." She answered with downcast eyes.

_Ouch…_ thought Yzak.

They went to a little sandwich shop on base and ate some lunch. They didn't talk much during lunch, which was kind of uncomfortable for them. After eating they went to the main office in Headquarters to try and find out what happened to Athrun, since he had yet to show up. They found that his transport plane had been hit by enemy fire and they made him jump out with this machine. Yzak was enjoying this fully. They headed to their room to inform the others.

In the room, Nicol was looking out the window towards the harbor and Dearka was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Yzak and Hiro entered into the room.

"Yzak…heard anything about Athrun?" Nicol asked turning around.

"Members of the Zala Team. I'm here to give an update on this honorable teams first mission. There could be no mission of greater importance than this." Hiroku was trying her hardest to keep from falling on the floor laughing. "We are to rescue our leader." Yzak finished with a wide smirk.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dearka laughed so long and hard his sides started to hurt.

"I suppose it's not his fault since it was his transport plane that threw him out. Anyway HQ is too busy right now, so it's up to us to find him." Yzak stated shrugging.

"Oh boy! Are team is certainly off to an incredible start." Dearka said going back to his magazine.

"But since the sun is about to set we'll start our search tomorrow." Yzak said walking over to the couch to sit down. Hiro went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Your kidding!" Nicol shouted. He was clearly outraged that everyone but him cared little for their comrade.

"Uh No! we're not!" Hiro voiced from the kitchen.

"Calm down, he's in the Aegis. So I wouldn't worry too much if I were you. Even if he did take a fall it's not like he fell through the atmosphere." Dearka reasoned.

"Alright then, there you have it. We'll stay here over night and then set sail tomorrow when the next carrier submarine is ready." Yzak stated again.

Nicol looks a bit sad and turns back to the window. He was hoping that Athrun was ok.

"Oh sck it up! He's fine! Worrying like that could cost you your life on the battlefield." Hiro stated sitting next to Yzak.

"Now, now be nice…little missy." Yzak said as he turned to her and waged a finger.

"Hmph!" she answered as she crossed her arms and looked away.

Later that night everyone was asleep except Hiroku and Yzak. Hiroku was out on the balcony of their apartment looking up at the many stars in the sky. She was wearing a tight blue spaghetti strapped tank top that showed of her navel…again and white sport shorts. There was a breeze so it was kind of cold. But she was too lazy to go in and get a blanket or something.

Yzak was walking out of his room to get something to drink when he felt a slight breeze coming from the sliding door onto the balcony. _Huh? I wonder why that is open? _He walked closer to the door and saw Hiro standing outside dressed in nothing but a tank top and shorts. _Wow…its like she glows under the moon. Ok this is my chance. Its only us and I can tell her. Alright here it goes. _

"Ahmm." Yzak cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Huh?" Hiro spun around startled by the sound of someone behind her. "God Yzak, you scared the living shit outta me!" she playfully shouted and she placed a hand to her chest.

"Ha…sorry. What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep again so I came out to watch the stars." She turned her back to him and looked back up again. "You wanna join me?" she turned her head over her shoulder and smiled.

"Uh…sure." He started to walk towards her. She could feel the heat emitting off his body. She loved it.

Hiro took matters into her own hands. She waited for Yzak to stop beside her and then she grabbed his hands and stepped up to him with her back to his chest and placed his arms around her waist from behind. Yzak stiffened at the sudden gesture.

"Uh…Hiro?" he said with uncertainty.

"I'm cold." She stated simply.

Yzak lightened up a bit. He chuckled softly at her stupidity, but not in a bad way.

"Well, then whose fault is that?" he asked in a playful sarcastic tone. Yzak also tightened his arms around her waist to help her warm up some more.

"Ok I admit its my fault. I was too lazy to go inside and get a blanket. But I don't need one now." She said softly.

_God I love the way she talks when she speaks softly! _Yzak thought to himself as he rested his chin on her shoulder. She fit perfectly to him. Her shoulder came right under his chin and he only had to bend down slightly. It was the prefect picture.

"Your so warm." She said as she turned around in his embrace to face him.

"Am I now." He said with a smirk.

Greenish gold met cobalt blue. With Yzak's arms still wrapped around her waist he tentatively leaned forward towards her slowly. Hiroku just stayed where she was, wanting him to make the first move. He leaned in more and gently touched his lips with hers. He pulled back slightly, not knowing if she was ok with it. His sign was when she looked directly at him and smiled the smile he loved so much. He leaned in again. This time he brought his right hand up to her neck and placed it on the side right under her ear. His left arm was still on the small of her back. He pressed his lips gently on hers. Hiro glided her hands up his chest and around his shoulders. She put her right hand at the back of his neck and started massaging it. Yzak took that as encouragement and pressed his lips harder on to hers, he tenderly asked for more with his lips. She opened her mouth some and felt his tongue touch hers. He pulled her closer to him. After many minutes they both pulled away at the same time slowly. Hiro hugged him and thought to herself, _Finally, I've waited so long for him to do that. He is an awesome kisser. I never kissed a guy that good before. _Yzak hugged her close and then spoke.

"Hiro…I…I wanted to tell you that…I…what I mean is…I…I've fallen in love with you." He confessed nervously.

"You have? Since when?" she asked shocked. She had expected him only to like her after their kiss…not love. But she wasn't complaining.

"I think that I started to feel something that night I stayed with you when you were crying and couldn't sleep. But what made me really confirm my thinking was when you weren't talking to me. I couldn't stand it!"

"Oh…Yzak…I…I love you too!" she happily stated.

The two newly confessed love birds shared one more passionate kiss and then went back into the apartment and cuddled on the couch. They talked the whole night about their child hoods and why they decided to fight in the war. When the sun came up they were still talking and weren't the least bit tired.

Their submarine left earlier that morning. When they passed near a small island they picked up a distress signal from Athrun. They picked him up and proceeded to find the legged ship. On the submarine Yzak was in the cockpit of the Duel going over some last minute adjustments. He got to thinking about the other night when he finally kissed Hiroku.

_Wow! That was truly a great night. I still can't believe I actually went through with it. **Yes and you did. I'm proud of you! **Yea whatever. Anyways, I loved kissing her, her lips were like silk, same with her skin…magnificent! **Ok lover boy, get back to work before your thoughts lead some where else…you know it will get there eventually. She seems very interested. You've done good kid. **You're the one that is telling me to not think bad thoughts when you are blatantly doing it right now! As if! Now get outta my head. **Just stating the obvious! **I don't want the obvious right now! **So your admitting that you will in the future? **Yes…I mean no! ugh! I'm finished talking with you goodbye!_

**Well another set is done and more is on the way! So be keeping an eye for chapters 8 and 9! Now please review! Its much appreciated! **


	9. Chapter eight

**Disclaimer: I don't anything within this story except Hiroku, the story plot, Rayne and Hisoka (there at the end). I will say that this story follows the Gundam Seed storyline and has direct quotes, but I added to them by bringing in an OC, so many of the episodes are word for word but then my character Hiroku comes in. So enjoy…and read and review please!**

**Chapter 8**

"What do you think your doing Dearka! Hurry up and stop that ship now!" Yzak yelled. All five of them were engaged in battle against the infamous Archangel near the territory of Orb.

"I know…" Dearka voiced.

"Well then if you know, do something about it!" Hiroku added. She was positioned high above everyone trying to get a clean shot to the engines so the legged ship would stop and then everyone could take it down. Right as she was about to fire her sniper rifle a huge explosion occurred in Yzak's direction and she couldn't see him anymore. "Yzak!" she screamed.

"I'm fine! Now take them down!" he said in a firm voice.

"You don't have to tell me twice." She smirked looking through the scope of her gun once again.

"Yzak…don't go out to far." Athrun ordered.

"Shut up!" Yzak shouted back. He never follows orders on the battlefield from Athrun.

"Try to aim for the engines. Nicol, flank them on the port side." Athrun ordered again.

"Right!" Nicol voiced.

"Hiroku, go above them and use your sniper rifle." Athrun commanded.

"What do you think I'm doing! Having a picnic up here!" Hiroku yelled.

Right at that moment the Strike came out. Athrun was going to go engage him but Yzak beat him to it.

"Stay back Athrun, I'm gonna get this guy!"

"Yzak don't be reckless!" Athrun yelled.

Hiroku was thinking about how frustrating this was to get a clear shot off because the ship kept moving around. _Sit still dammit!_ As she was thinking there was another huge explosion behind her. She looked around at everyone and saw that it was Yzak again! _NO! _Just then she saw Yzak plummeting towards the Strike without his goul.

"Yzak! No you idiot! What are doing?" she yelled frantically, but she received no answer. Shooting down the legged ship was the farthest thing from her mind now. She was watching the battle between Yzak and the Strike.

The Strike had jumped up into the air and went head on with Yzak. Yzak had pulled out his beam saber sword. When he swung it at the Strike, the Strike used his own sword and chopped off Yzak's.

"What?" Yzak voiced with wide eyes.

"Yzak!" Hiro gasped.

The Strike then came up behind Yzak and kicked his machine in the back to send him falling into the ocean.

"Yzak No!" Hiro yelled. She was scared. She left her post to dive into the water after him.

Once Hiroku entered the water she saw their submarine picking up Yzak's Gundam and pulling it in, she was soon pulled in too. Once she was able to exit her machine she quickly got out and ran towards the retreating form of Yzak.

"Yzak!" she called.

"Huh?" Yzak said. As he turned around he was tackled to the ground with a hard thud. The person that had tackled him lifted themselves off of him. He was about to protest when he saw the tear struck face of Hiro. He sat up to find out what the meaning was of her tackling him was when she flung herself on to him and cried some.

"You bastard! You had me so scared. Don't ever do that again!" she hugged him ever tighter now. "I couldn't bear losing you." She whispered.

"I'm sorry Hiro…" Now let's get up before we cause a scene."

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Dearka smirked widely as he was walking towards Yzak and Hiro.

"To late…" Hiro seethed as she got off Yzak.

"I knew there something going on between you two! I thought I was seeing things when I saw you two out on the balcony back at Carpentaria…" he was cut off.

"You saw?" Hiro shrieked.

"Oh yes I did! So there is no need to hide it now."

"Why…you…" Yzak was about ready to lunge forward towards Dearka but he was held back by Hiroku. "What do you think your doing!" he glared back at her.

"There's nothing we can do. He saw so we can't lie about it." Hiro reasoned.

"Hmph…fine." Yzak said in a harsh whisper as he turned back to face Dearka with an evil glare.

They all marched off to the locker room to change back into their uniforms. The legged ship had entered Orb so there was nothing they could but wait. The next morning they received an official document from Lord Uzumi of Orb that they legged ship had left and was no longer inside Orb Territory.

"This announcement is nothing but a pile of crap!" Yzak shouted slamming his hands down on the table in the small briefing room aboard the submarine. Hiroku was standing behind him while Nicol and Dearka sat on the couch and Athrun stood in front of Yzak.

"I can't believe their actually telling us that the legged ship has left Orb territory. That's their solution? Their treating us like complete fools. Maybe its because we have a raw commander." Dearka finished mockingly towards Athrun.

"Dearka." Nicol said.

"Their the fools because their cowards!" Hiro sneered clenching her fists.

"That's irrelevant." Athrun stated referring back to Dearka's comment about him. "But unfortunately you can't deny that this is Orb's official response. So you can complain all you like about how their a bunch of lairs, but its not going to change the situation that were in." Athrun finished knowingly.

"SAY WHAT?" Yzak and Hiro shouted at the same time.

"If we forced our way in it would only turn into a diplomatic scandal."

"Hmph…heh…your analysis is impressively rational Athrun…opps…Commander Zala." Yzak finished mockingly with a hand on his hip and of course smirking.

"Hold on there, are you saying we have to accept their word and just leave?" Dearka asked.

"We'll ask Carpentaria to apply some official pressure. But if there is no quick resolution…we'll sneak in." Everyone in the room gasped in surprise. "Does that meet with your approval?" Athrun asked in a mocking tone towards Yzak. Yzak tensed and scowled towards Athrun with a clenched fist. Hiro went up behind Yzak and grabbed his arm.

"Oh…to pinpoint the ships location right?" Nicol asked in relation to Athrun's strategy.

"Yzak…calm down. No use starting something here, later ok?" Hiro softly whispered in Yzak's ear. He instantly relaxed.

"Yes." Athrun answered Nicol. "Because whatever the situation is, our opponent here is a sovereign nation. We can't take any hasty actions against them without evidence of some sort."

"Look we can just force our way in. We know the ships there." Dearka argued.

"This is nothing like Heliopilsis. The size of their forces and I don't have to tell you how advanced their military technology is. Officially their neutral but behind the scenes they are a cause of great concern to us." Athrun reasoned.

"Haha…I'll go along for now but if it were up to me we'd be forcing our way in." Yzak started to walk away with Hiro right behind him. "I can't disagree with the son of Committee Chairman Zala now can I." Dearka gets up to follow them out. "Well sneaking in seems fun too and there's always the possibility that I'll get the chance to see the face of the Strike's pilot." Yzak looked back towards Athrun. Yzak opened the door to walk out, but not before Hiro spoke.

"Usually it's the weak that take the passive route." She frowned towards Athrun. Yzak and Dearka looked at her with shocked expressions. Then all three of them left.

"Someone is doing a lot of insulting." Yzak smirked.

"I'll say." Dearka added.

"I'm only stating the truth." Hiro voiced innocently with a small pout.

"Oh don't give me that!" Yzak glared.

"Hmph…your no fun!"

"Ha…you can say that again! Yzak is…" Dearka was cut short in mid sentence.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." Hiroku stated in a cold voice. She then stomped off to her room. Yzak turned to glare at Dearka one more time and then went after Hiroku.

"What? I was just…oh nevermind." Dearka then headed toward his own room.

Hiroku entered her room and plopped herself down on her bed stomach first. She closed her eyes and let sleep take over her. Ever since the night that she and Yzak had kissed she had been able to sleep somewhat better. But not for the whole night still. Sleep didn't last long though because soon there was a knock at her door.

"Don't bother me." She shouted. But her voice was now muffled by the pillow that she had buried her face into.

Hiroku had received no answer from whoever was outside her door so she figured they had gone away. Then her sliding door opened. She turned her head around to see who it was, it was of course Yzak. She turned her head back into the pillow.

"What do you want?" she asked tiredly.

"Oh nothing…just some alone time with you." Yzak stated sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I really need a nap. Can you sit here with me?" Hiro asked still on her stomach closing her eyes.

"Sure." Yzak answered. He got on the other side of her and propped himself up against the back wall. She immediately hugged him around the waist and buried her face into his stomach. He started to run his fingers through her hair.

"It's like déjà vu." She stated tiredly.

"It certainly is. Hey have you been able to sleep better?"

"Sort of."

"Well how lon…" but he was cut short by Hiroku leaning up and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Can you just shut up so I can sleep."

"Oh…sure…my bad."

They stayed like that for a good two hours. After watching her for about one hour Yzak feel asleep as well. It was about five at night when Dearka waltzed into Hiroku's room without knocking to tell them that Athrun was calling for an emergency meeting about sneaking into Orb. He was greeted with the two sleeping in Hiro's bed.

"My, what _do _we have here?" Dearka asked with a smirk and crossing his arms.

Yzak had awakened from the sliding door opening and now glared at Dearka. Hiro was still asleep, or so they thought. Dearka was about to say something else when he heard the click of a gun.

"Get your ass outta here Elsman, cause I'm not hesitant to shoot if you don't." Hiro growled against Yzak's stomach with her eyes still closed. Yzak looked down at her with his head titled towards her face with a raised eyebrow. He looked back up at Dearka with a frown. Dearka was a little shocked from her little speech so he took his leave. Hiroku started to get up.

"Not exactly the way I wanted to wake up. But beggars can't be choosers now can they." She voiced playfully.

"This should make up for it." Yzak stated sitting up on to his knees to face her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him.

"Well its off to a good start." She giggled. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Yzak placed his right hand on her neck under her ear. He always seemed to do that now when he kissed her. He leaned in slowly and kissed her lightly. Hiroku put her right hand at the back of his neck and massaged it. Ever so slowly Yzak eased her onto her back on the bed, while still kissing her. Once his body weight was on top of her and added more pressure on her mouth. They kissed like that for about ten more minutes until Hiro pulled away slowly.

"I think I could get use to waking up like that." She said looking into Yzak's eyes. Then she remembered about the meeting. "We have a meeting to get to." She whispered placing a hand on his chest. Yzak scowled in disapproval. She leaned up and kissed him one more time and then she playfully pushed him off of her. "Come on let's go." She grabbed his hand and headed out of her room back to the briefing room.

Hiroku and Yzak entered the briefing room after everyone else. All eyes were glued on them when they entered.

"WHAT?" the two questioned in unison.

"The lovebirds finally decided to show." Dearka stated.

"Oh Dearka…" Hiro walked her way over to stand in front of the tan coordinator. "You think your so funny don't you?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh he's gonna get it now." Yzak whispered to himself with a smirk.

"Well yea I do some…"

**SLAP**

Dearka's head was still turned from being slapped. His cheek was rapidly turning red. Athrun and Nicol stood stunned at what happened and Yzak, well, he was laughing slightly.

"I think that should tell you that I don't like your smart ass attitude towards me and Yzak." She said walking back over to Yzak.

"Uh…well then…let's get to work." Athrun suggested still stunned.

"Yes let's." Hiroku stated cheerfully, back to her normal self, when of course she wasn't pissed off, which was actually most of the time…all thanks to Dearka.

"Well I have contacted someone in Orb who is willing to get us into the city. So tomorrow morning very very early we are going to swim to the main Island and then split up to search the city and meet at the harbor." Athrun said.

"How early are we talking?" Hiroku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The man that I met said to meet him at the shore around sunrise. And its about an hour swim from where our sub it positioned. So we need to leave here at zero five hundred hours." Athrun stated knowingly.

"That's not bad at all." Nicol smiled.

"I really hope you know what your doing Athrun." Hiro said more to herself than anyone else.

They all talked about a few more credentials before making an early retirement to their rooms. Yzak was walking Hiroku to hers.

"Hey Yzak?"

"Yea little missy?"

"Can you stay with me please? I have a feeling I won't be getting much sleep tonight."

"Why is that?"

"Because Orb was the last place my dad was headed before his shuttle was blown up…" small tears were forming in the corners of her eyes as she entered her room. Before she could go collapse on her bed and cry her eyes out she was pulled around by the wrist and into a strong, warm, and protective embrace. She embraced Yzak back and cried a little harder. They stood like that for a little while until Yzak picked her up and laid her down on her bed. He then got in next to her and let her hugged him around the waist like she always did. Throughout the night Yzak watched her sleep and winced slightly whenever she would suddenly tighten her grip around him. He assumed that she was having a bad dream so he would whisper into her ear to let her know that everything was ok, that he was here, and his hand would rub up and down her back. She would instantly relax.

_I can't believe how many bad dreams she has? I wish I could make all those nightmares go away. **Maybe there is a way…? **Don't even go there. **What! **You know what I mean. **Ugh fine…**at least I know that I can help in some way. It feels good to know that she takes comfort in me for when she is scared. **Aww ain't that sweet. **Go away already. _**yawn **_I guess I better to get sleep too, we have long day tomorrow. Zala better know what he's doing or else I'm gonna beat the shit outta him._

**There u go! Now please proceed to the button on the bottom right of the screen and enjoy viewing of the next chapter! Hehe **


	10. Chapter nine

**Disclaimer: I don't anything within this story except Hiroku, the story plot, Rayne and Hisoka (there at the end). I will say that this story follows the Gundam Seed storyline and has direct quotes, but I added to them by bringing in an OC, so many of the episodes are word for word but then my character Hiroku comes in. So enjoy…and read and review please!**

**Chapter 9**

Five in the morning came way too soon for most of the Zala team. Nicol had gone around and knocked on everyone's door to make sure they were awake. Afterwards they all met in the locker room to change into their wet suits. When they got in the water it was surprisingly warm. Like Athrun had told them yesterday they swam for about an hour until they reached the shore. Athrun was the first to get out greeting their guide. Nicol came next, then Yzak who helped Hiro and last was Dearka.

"Athrun Zala and the Le Creuset team." Athrun announced.

"Welcome to the land…of peace." The man said. Athrun shook his hand.

The man went on to give them their identification cards that could get them into the area one factory district but that they couldn't get inside the factories because they needed personal data that he couldn't get on such short notice. Once the Zala team had taken off their wet suits they walked up to the mountain ridge that over looked the city.

"Alright we split up here. In four hours meet at the harbor square." Athrun ordered. He didn't receive an answer from anyone. Him and Nicol went off to the right while Hiroku, Yzak and Dearka went to the left.

They were about an hours time walk from the city. So they reached it at about eight. At eight in the morning the streets were bustling with activity. The three of them walked down the street wearing blue factory outfits and hats. Hiro was walking in between Dearka and Yzak.

"This place is so lively for it being eight o'clock in the morning." Hiroku stated.

"Yea its almost as if nothing happened the other day in their waters." Dearka added.

"They must not know what goes with their government and not get informed that ZAFT was just near their territory yesterday." Yzak said with a frown.

"Either they don't know or they just don't care." Hiro commented

They continued walking around looking for any sign of the legged ships presence in the city. After about two hours of looking they turned into a park area near the harbor. As they were walking Hiroku felt something bump into her from behind.

"Uuf." Said the little girl as she landed on her bum.

Hiroku whipped around to see what had bumped into her. When she looked down she saw the little girl and kneeled down to her level. Yzak and Dearka stopped and turned as well.

"Are you ok little one?" Hiro asked softly while placing her hands on the girls shoulders.

"I …ummm…my friends and I were playing with the ball and it got away. Then I ran into you…I'm sorry." The little girl said with downcast eyes.

"Oh…no harm done at all. Here is this yours?" Hiro picked up the ball by her feet and handed it to the girl.

"Yes!" the little one exclaimed happily.

"Well you run along now…and be careful ok." Hiro tapped the little girl on the nose and then she was off to go back and join her friends. Once the little girl was with her friends she turned back around and waved to Hiroku. Hiroku waved back and then stood back up to resume her spot with the two boys.

"That was interesting." Yzak stated.

"Yea…I never would have guessed that you were good with kids." Dearka said with a smirk.

"Well I had a little brother who seemed to always want to be with me instead of my mom." She dismissed, for once, Dearka's double meaning of his sentence. Yzak didn't though.

"Dearka…you…" Yzak growled threateningly.

"Don't worry about it Yzak." Hiroku spoke softly in his ear. Like every time he instantly calmed down.

They searched around some other locations before finally meeting up with Athrun and Nicol in the harbor square. Nicol was sitting on a bench looking at his communicator that displayed a map of area one. Athrun was standing next to him, Dearka was also sitting on a bench with his arms draped over the back, Hiroku was sitting on the ground with her legs crossed and her hands propped back behind her, and Yzak was standing in front of her with a hand on his hip. Dearka was the first to speak.

"I didn't except them to leave it in the harbor for everyone to see."

"Well, a ship of that class can't be too easy to hide." Yzak scowled.

"But remember that they were ones that developed it in the first place. So I'm sure they're taking good care of it." Hiroku reasoned, ending mockingly.

"So what if the ship really did leave like they told us? Then what?" Dearka asked looking out into the harbor.

"We need conformation. If its here its here, if its not, its not. Because of the base and morganrete, the area by the water has a higher level of security, we've gotta find a way in there so we can do a real search." Athrun pondered.

"This country is starting to get on my nerves, that's for sure! Yzak seethed. Athrun just sighed at Yzak.

"It's being to difficult for it's own good! Dammit!" Hiroku voiced her opinion as well.

The Zala team got up from their spots and proceeded together to drive to the outside of the morganraete facility to see how, if possible, there was a way in. They were standing outside a huge metal fence near the other side of the harbor around the car they had rented.

"Security is tighter here than at the naval base. Any luck hacking into their system Athrun? Yzak questioned standing next to Hiroku and Dearka with a hand on his hip.

"The system is multilayered, so it's probably going to take us quite a while to beat it. It might be easier to capture someone and use them to infiltrate the place." Athrun answered.

"No wonder it's multilayered. This is a research facility. And do you know how twentieth century it is to kidnap someone and use them as bait. We'd be better off just storming the place with our mobile suits." Hiro argued.

"I agree." Dearka voiced.

"Anyways…" Athrun said to get off the subject.

"Oh I get it, like a wolf in sheep's clothing." Nicol suggested going back to Athrun's suggestion.

"It would never work." Hiroku declared.

"No definitely not." Yzak agreed. Just then they all turned their heads to the sound of a bird coming towards them with the most unusual coloring. Athrun's eyes widened when he saw the bird and moved forward some.

"Athrun?" Nicol questioned. The bird landed on Athrun's out stretched wrist and brought it close to his face. Everyone leaned in over his shoulder to get a good look at it.

"What is that thing?" Yzak asked.

"It's cool looking." Hiroku giggled.

Just then a boy in an orange factory suit came out calling 'birdee'. When Athrun saw this person his eyes went wide again and he started to walk towards the fence line.

"Hey, maybe it's his bird." Nicol stated with a slight smile.

"Oh so now our _commander _is being a good samaritan?" Hiroku mocked with crossed arms. Sitting on the railing behind them.

"Guess so…" Dearka said leaning back against the railing next to Hiroku, looking on as well.

"Whatever…" Yzak seethed with a hand on his hip.

They watched as Athrun gave the bird over to the other boy. Yzak was getting impatient.

"Come on! Let's go!" Yzak called getting in the car along with the others.

"Eager to get going are we?" Hiro smirked.

"I just want to get out of this stinkin country." He answered.

"Couldn't agree with ya more buddy." Dearka voiced from the back seat.

They finally left area one and headed back to the submarine. Once they arrived back Athrun went out on top of the submarine to be by himself for a little bit. Hiroku, Yzak and Dearka went into Dearka's room to complain about their commander some. They were all getting tired of how he was so sure they the legged ship was still in Orb when they had found no trace of it actually being there, Yzak was especially upset about this.

"Come on! What is he thinking?" Yzak whined. He was lying down on the bed on his back with his arms behind his head. Hiroku was sitting next to him against the wall with her legs crossed at the ankle. Dearka was sitting in his chair reading _another _magazine, this was the swimsuit issue.

"You've gotta point there. At least he's making sure were re-supplied." Said Dearka trying to lighten up the situation. Yzak growled at his response and flipped over on his side to face Hiro with his arms still clasped behind his head.

**Flashback:**

"**The legged ship is still in Orb, I'm sure of it. It'll head northward when it departs, will spread our net there." Athrun commanded.**

"**Say what! Hold on just a minute. How can you even be sure that it's still there?" Yzak questioned in disgust.**

"**If it's not there then we should probably head back to Carpentaria and reassess the situation. We didn't find any evidence." Nicol reasoned.**

"**No, it's there alright." Athrun said with confidence.**

**End Flashback:**

Yzak growls some more to himself as he remembers back to there meeting that they had right before heading to their rooms. He was clearly upset with Athrun and didn't trust him one bit. Hiroku is quietly giggling at him and his antics. Suddenly Yzak sits up.

"We've been here for two whole days! The legged ship will be out of reach if he's guessed wrong." Yzak seethed. Hiroku during this time has positioned herself behind Yzak so she was perpendicular to him on the bed.

"If you wanna do something about it I'll help." Dearka suggested. Yzak looked at him very a surprised expression on his face. "Well, how 'bout we try a coup de tat." Dearka finished with a laugh.

"Ha, no I'm not stupid enough to wanna take over this disaster at the moment." Yzak fell back on the bed landing his head in Hiroku's lap. He looked up at her in surprise since he didn't know that she was behind him now.

"So your saying that your stupid enough to do it any other time?" Hiroku questioned with a laugh, Dearka laughed as well. She had been playing with Yzak's silky silver hair when suddenly he pinched her hard on the arm. "Ouch! Hey, what the hell was that for?" she yelled.

"For making fun of me." Yzak stated bluntly. Hiroku huffed in response and crossed her arms. "Well would you rather me do this?" Yzak pulled back her jacket that was unzipped and lifted up the tank top she had on underneath and started to tickle her around her navel. She started to laugh controllably and twisting around.

"Ok…ok…I give up…hehe…Yzak…s-s-stop please!" she squealed. Yzak stopped and gave her a victory smirk. Hiro leaned down and whispered in Yzak's ear so as Dearka couldn't hear her. "Come by my room tonight and I'll make sure you pay." She used that soft voice again and made a slight blush come to Yzak's cheeks. He was thankfully that Dearka was too involved with a certain picture in his magazine to see him blush. Throughout the day they just sat in Dearka's room and talked about how bad their commander was and that they really hoped he wasn't wrong or else he was in for a world of trouble from them.

Later that night Yzak walked out of his room around midnight and walked down the hall towards Hiroku's room. When he was in front of her door he knocked softly. He didn't receive an answer at first so he looked around to see if anyone would see him and he knocked harder. But before he knocked, while he was looking around actually, the door opened and he was pulled in by the collar.

"Wha…" he shrieked as he was pulled into the room. All the lights were on and it was kind of steamy in there. Yzak was facing the bathroom door which was open with the mirror all fogged up. _She must have been in the shower. _

"Well are you going to acknowledge me or are you just going to keep staring at my bathroom door?" Hiroku voiced from behind Yzak. She was leaning back against her door with her arms crossed.

"Oh…sor…" he stopped short. Yzak stared at Hiro with wide eyes. He scanned her from head to toe. Her hair was wet but tied back in a braid, she was wearing her favorite blue silk robe, and that's it.

"Is something wrong Yzak?" she asked sweetly approaching him. Yzak gulped.

"Is…is this part of my punishment?" he asked slightly nervous. She had circled around him and was now facing his back.

"Oh don't you know it." She voiced seductively then bit the back of his ear. _This is prefect…he will be totally surprised…hehe I'm so evil to him, oh well! _

Yzak stood as stiff as a board in reaction to her actions. He was slightly nervous and enjoying this. _What is she doing? **Its her way of punishing you for earlier. **Yea but…**No buts…now enjoy it, I know I am! **That's because you are a sick minded fool! **Whatever…**_

Hiroku circled back around Yzak keeping a hand on his shoulder. Once she was in front of him again she spoke.

"Now we have no use for this." She stated as she unbuttoned and took off his shirt. Her eyes glinted with excitement as she looked at his well toned stomach. She started to run her finger tip of her index finger up and down his abs with the lightest touch. Yzak had to refrain himself from squirming under her feather like touches. He was ticklish but he always denied that he was.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm getting back at you." She stated with a playful wink. "I thought this strategy would be rather clever."

"Oh it was."

"Oh correction my dear Yzak, it still is." She smirked.

"Still is…?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yea…I'm not done yet."

She ran her hand up his stomach to his chest over his shoulder and then to the back of his neck. She leaned up closer towards him and kissed him lightly. Yzak though had other plans, so before she pulled away he quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and placed his right hand at the side of her neck. Hiro inwardly smirked and deepened the kiss. She brought her other hand up to his chest and started to push him backwards. Before he hit the bed she pulled away quickly and then full force push him onto the bed. He landed on her bed with a light thud, before he could sit up; Hiroku jumped onto his stomach and straddled him. Yzak blushed slightly. She leaned forward and started to place little butterfly kisses on his jaw line and neck.

"Are you ready Yzak?" she whispered into his ear softly.

"Ready for what?" he smirked gaining some confidence. He thought he was sure of her intentions.

"This!" she exclaimed as she quickly sat up and started to tickle him around his stomach and waist. Yzak started trying to hold his laughter in but soon that was impossible. He let it all out. Hiroku kept up her assault until she saw small tears at the corners of his eyes. She stopped tickling him and slide down his body to straddled his legs and then leaned forward propping herself up by the elbows on his stomach. She felt him flex his muscles to relieve some of the pressure of her weight.

"Now how was that for payback?" she asked giddily.

"That was it? But I thought…" he was clearly wrong about what she had in mind.

"No you idiot!" she exclaimed hitting his chest. "God stupid…"

"Well you can't blame me. I mean with how you were acting before you started tickling me, any one would have thought that." Yzak stated propping himself up by the elbows.

"Haha…I know Yzak. I intended you to think that and then trick by not going any farther. I considered that great payback." She giggled.

"You certainly are a clever one little missy."

"Yea I thought so too."

She leaned toward him again and they shared another passionate kiss. After some more kissing and tickling each other till they could fill up buckets with their tears from laughing so hard, Yzak went back to his room to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

**Now what a good viewing huh? Well that's ur opinion…and I would love to hear it…so please review for me! Be looking for chapters 10 and 11 to come to a screen near you! hehe**


	11. Chapter ten

**Disclaimer: I don't anything within this story except Hiroku, the story plot, Rayne and Hisoka (there at the end). I will say that this story follows the Gundam Seed storyline and has direct quotes, but I added to them by bringing in an OC, so many of the episodes are word for word but then my character Hiroku comes in. So enjoy…and read and review please!**

**Chapter 10:**

The alarm sounded early the next morning. The five young ZAFT pilots quickly left their rooms and headed to the locker room to change into their flight suits. They then headed off to their mobile suits to await further orders.

**A ship is separating from the enemy fleet. Identifying…it's the legged ship!**

"Huh?" Yzak said.

"What?" Hiroku squeaked.

Dearka just whistled in response to this information that they were told.

"Ha, I knew you were right Athrun." Nicol voiced happily.

"We're taking off! That ship goes down today!" Athrun ordered.

"You won't get any argument outta me for once." Hiroku commented.

They all launched from the submarine and made their way to the enemy ship. They were an ominous looking bunch on their way to fight the legged ship. As they drew closer, the Archangel must have picked up there signal and let out a smoke screen.

"A smoke screen?" Dearka questioned.

"Huh! Their getting cute with us." Yzak seethed.

Just then two blue and white fighter planes launched from the Archangel, but still no Strike yet. All the sudden through the smoke screen two beams were fired.

"Everyone scatter!" Commanded Athrun.

As soon as the beam was fired, the Strike launched into the air.

"Come on Strike!" yelled Yzak.

"Be careful Yzak!" shouted Hiroku.

"There's no way your gonna get passed me!" Dearka voiced trying to shoot down one of the fighter planes. Just then his goul was shot and blew up underneath of him. The Strike then kicked his machine in the cockpit area and Dearka plummeted towards the ocean.

"Damn you!" growled Yzak.

"Dearka!" Hiro yelled.

Just then Yzak's goul was also hit and blew up. Yzak's machine was now also making a decent towards one of the small islands in the area.

"Ahh!" yelled Yzak in a growl.

"Yzak! No!" shouted a concerned Hiroku.

"Hold on Yzak!" Athrun voiced watching Yzak fall from the sky.

"Take this!" Nicol shouted going towards Strike. Just then Strike changed his equipment in mid-air. "He changed his equipment in mid-air?" he voiced stunned. Nicol charged again towards Strike and got an arm to his Blitz Gundam sliced off. Nicol was then kicked off his goul. Hiroku watched from a short distance and saw that a fighter jet was going to shoot a missile at the now falling Blitz. Hiroku flew towards Nicol in order to save him. She shielded him from the missile.

Inside Hiroku's machine, fragments of the interior were blowing up and some metal pipes above her head fell on top her, knocking her out instantly. Her machine plunged downward on to a small island that was not too far from where Yzak and Dearka were able to land there machines.

"Dearka where is Hiroku? I don't see her machine anywhere." Yzak voiced worriedly for his girlfriend.

"I don't know…" Dearka answered, also worried for his friend. Dearka looked around the many islands to see if he could spot her machine. As his eyes passed over a very small island he saw her machine lying in a heap with smoke rising from it. "Yzak over there!" Dearka pointed.

"No! Hiro! Come on, hurry!" Yzak shouted trying to get his machine over to her as fast as he could.

Once Dearka and Yzak made it to Hiroku's machine, Yzak's stomach churned at the sight. Both the arms, legs and the head of her machine were gone. Yzak and Dearka quickly exited their machines and ran over to get Hiroku out of hers. Yzak opened her machine's cockpit and looked inside.

"Oh my god…" Dearka whispered.

"H-Hiro…" Yzak said under his breathe.

Hiroku was slouched over at the waist with a large crack going across her shield screen on her helmet and blood running down her face and seeping through her side. Metal pipes from above her were holding her down.

"Come on lets her outta here." Dearka suggested.

"Yea…" Yzak quietly said.

The two boys cleared away all the debris from on top of Hiro and then Yzak carefully lifted her out of the cockpit. He carried her to his machine and laid her gently in his lap.

_Oh Hiroku. Please be ok, please…please. _Yzak closed his eyes and hugged Hiro closer to him.

"Hey Yzak! I just saw a huge explosion over on that island over there!" Dearka voiced over the communicator.

"Ok…let's go…" Yzak answered back.

They quickly headed over to the island were the explosion was and they saw Nicol's machine lying around in pieces with smoke and small fires on each piece. Athrun's machine was motionless with the phase shift amour off, and Strike was standing there being still as well. Dearka and Yzak were shocked unbelievably so that Nicol was dead. Both started shooting at the Strike who quickly flew up to the Archangel. The three ZAFT machines left and headed back to the submarine.

Once inside the submarine Yzak ordered the doctors to take care of Hiroku. He had wanted to stay with her but they told him that she would be fine in their care and that he could see her when they were finished cleaning and bandaging her wounds.

Dearka, Athrun and Yzak were in the locker room changing. The tension in air was very thick. No one was speaking a single word until Yzak broke the silence.

"Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" Yzak yelled pounded his fist into one of the lockers. Dearka was buckling his belt around his jacket and Athrun was fixing the collar to his jacket. "Dammit!" Yzak kicked one of the locker doors and it opened to reveal a red coat jacket that was now without an owner. Yzak stared at it wide eyed and stepped back.

"Yzak…" Dearka said when he saw the jacket.

"Why did he have to die like that? And why out here?" Yzak turned towards Athrun with a slight glare. "Well?"

Athrun glared harshly back at Yzak and then lunged forward and grabbed him by the collar of his flight suit and shoved Yzak against the lockers. Yzak winced at the impact.

"Why don't you just say it Yzak, it was my fault! He only died because he was trying to save me!" Athrun growled.

"Athrun…" Dearka put his hand over Athrun's that were clenched on Yzak's collar. "You too Yzak…" Yzak glared back at Athrun with shaking eyes. "Fighting each other isn't going to help us one bit." Dearka reasoned. Both Yzak and Athrun took a step back from each other. "Remember that the Strike is our real enemy."

"I know that obviously! He's the one who killed Miguel, and he gave me this scar, next time we meet I'll get him." Yzak stated glaring at Athrun fiercely with small tears in his eyes. Yzak then ran out of the locker room with Dearka in tow.

"Yzak…" Dearka called after him.

Dearka and Yzak ran out of the locker room. Dearka placed a hand on Yzak's shoulder to stop him from running. Yzak stopped but didn't turn around to face his best friend.

"Yzak, everyone is upset. Why don't we…" But Dearka was cut short.

"I just want to be alone OK!" Yzak yelled and then ran off again. Dearka just sighed and went to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

Yzak ran to his room to change and then immediately went to the infirmary to see how Hiroku was. He was really worried about her. On his way there he saw the doctor in the hallway.

"Doctor." Yzak called running up to the man in a long white coat. "How is she?"

"She is doing just fine. She has been waking up occasionally, but only for a few seconds and then goes back to sleep. Her wounds aren't too serious, though the one on her side is rather deep, so she shouldn't do any real strenuous activity for a while. If you like you can go in and see her?" the doctor informed Yzak.

"Sure." Yzak answered. He was relived to know that she was on the mend and it was nothing serious.

Yzak entered Hiroku's ward and silently walked over to her sleeping form. She was a little paler looking than usual and her hands were tightly clenching on the sheets that were pulled up to her chin. Yzak sat down on the edge of the bed and gently placed the palm of his hand completely on her cheek while he caressed it with his thumb. He felt her instantly lean into the touch.

"Hiroku?" Yzak called when he thought he saw her eyebrows twitch as if they were going to open.

Hiroku was hearing someone far away call her name. The voice that was calling her was smooth and warm. It held love and care in the way it voiced her name. She tried to will herself to open her eyes to see the one face that she longed to see, but her body just wasn't cooperating.

_Please…let me open my eyes! I want to see him so badly. I need to see him and let him know that I'm ok and that he shouldn't worry too much. Oh please…Oh please…_

Yzak watched her face and soon noticed small tears trickling down her cheeks. He was puzzled at first as to why she was crying but then he just pushed it aside. He leaned down and kissed away her tears and then leaned into her so he could whisper in her ear.

"I love you Hiroku. Please come through…I need you."

Yzak stood up off the bed and took one last glance down at his unconscious girlfriend. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead and then retreated from the infirmary to go to his room to relax somewhat.

"How's the little missy?" Dearka asked looking up from his log book that he was writing in.

"She's ok. She is still conscious, but the doctor said that none of her wounds were too serious, only the one on her side is deep. And where she was cut on her head is probably going to be very sore." Yzak answered looking down.

"She's gonna be fine Yzak. I'm sure of it. She is strong enough to pull through something like this. Just make sure your there for her when she needs you." Dearka voiced putting an arm around Yzak's shoulders.

"Yea I know…"

"Why don't we hit the hay early and go visit her before we report for the bridge tomorrow morning."

"Sure."

Yzak took a quick a shower and then got dressed back into his clean uniform. When he came out of the bathroom he found Dearka already asleep. He took this time to slip out of the room and head back to the infirmary. He tiptoed through the halls and when he reached the infirmary door he quietly eased it open. He winced at the rather loud **swish** that the door made when it opened. He walked into Hiroku's room and pulled a chair up to the bedside. He grabbed her hand and caressed it with his thumb. He held her hand firmly and then put his head on the bed and went to sleep. But not before he thought some about the day.

_I really thought that today would have turned out good. I guess that was Athrun's doing giving us a false sense of Hope that we could take down the legged ship and Strike this time. Boy was he wrong. I can't believe that we even lost Nicol. Sure we may have teased him about being a sissy sometimes and how he was always on Athrun's side, but he certainly was the one keeping the cheeriness in the group and reminding us of our left behind childhoods, since he sometimes still acted like a kid. You will be greatly missed Nicol. Hiroku…god…how could something like this happen. What could she have done to get hurt this bad. I want to destroy that Strike even more now! He hurt her…he is so going to pay. But enough about than damn Strike…Hiroku…you have to wake up soon…I need you here…I have become dependent on you, but I like that I am…it strives me to go that extra mile on the battle field even though you get mad at me when I do something reckless. Please come through soon…I need to hear your sweet voice…please…Hiroku…I love you._

Yzak then fell into a dream filled sleep. All about the love of his life. He even dreamed of possibly marrying her once the war was over…but that dream soon ended. He didn't want to think that far in the future…but it was a possibility. He loved her enough to want to, and he had a feeling that she did too.

**OUOU…Yzak's getting serious…what do u think? Well before u tell me go on to chapter 11 to see what happens next! **


	12. Chapter eleven

**Disclaimer: I don't anything within this story except Hiroku, the story plot, Rayne and Hisoka (there at the end). I will say that this story follows the Gundam Seed storyline and has direct quotes, but I added to them by bringing in an OC, so many of the episodes are word for word but then my character Hiroku comes in. So enjoy…and read and review please!**

**Chapter 11:**

Yzak, Dearka and Athrun were all gathered in the control room on the submarine the next night. They were all on a path for revenge. The legged ship and Strike were on their last journey according to the now three remaining ZAFT pilots. Hiroku was completely out of commission because she no longer has a mobile suit and the fact that she is still unconscious doesn't help either.

**Radar is picking up a ship. It's the legged ship.**

The three boys rushed over to the digital map that displayed the landscape of the surrounding area and the enemy's position.

"There are a lot of small islands around. A perfect place to start an attack." The captain suggested.

"This is the day the Strike goes down!" Yzak hissed.

"Now is our chance to avenge Nicol and the scar he gave you Yzak." Dearka noted.

"And Hiroku." Yzak added in a harsh whisper with gritted teeth and to top it all off, the most intense glare either of his two comrades had seen.

"We're taking off!" Athrun commanded.

The three ZAFT pilots left the bridge to go change into their flight suits. Yzak changed the quickest so he could go see Hiroku before he left. Yzak ran down the hallway of the submarine and into the infirmary. Once he entered Hiroku's room he stopped to catch his breathe and then proceeded over to her bed side. He didn't have a lot of time he knew so he just bent down and gave her a feather like kiss on the lips and then swore vengeance for her. He left the room and quickly went to the hanger to await the deployment of their mobile suits.

_I'll be back soon Hiroku. Please be awake when I come back. _

The Aegis, Buster and Duel all launched from the BOSCA class submarine and flew towards the legged ship. They were silhouetted by the moon in the night sky and looked quite fierce. The enemy ship was spotted.

"Let's Go!" Dearka voiced while putting his long range gun together and firing it at the Archangel.

Just as Dearka voiced his enthusiasm the Strike and one of the blue and white fighter planes came out. Yzak took this opportunity to go after the Strike himself.

"Gotcha!" Yzak yelled as he started to fire his gun.

"Oh no you don't." Dearka barked at the fighter jet. It shot at him. "Now it's my turn." He yelled shooting his combined gun at the plane. It was hit in the wing.

"I'm gonna make you pay. You bastard!" Yzak hissed as he jumped off his goul and flew towards the Strike. "Take this!" Yzak kicked the machine in the head and sent it flying backwards, but the pilot inside was able to aim its gun at Yzak and shot him in the leg. "What? No!" he growled out as he fell into the ocean. With the impact of hitting the ocean at such a fast speed, Yzak hit his head and blanked out for a bit.

Yzak was pulled into the submarine. He had no idea what was going on above him. He was left out of the loop as Dearka became a POW on the Archangel and Athrun blew up his Aegis in order to destroy the Strike once and for all.

Yzak got the doctor to wrap his head a bit to relieve some of the pressure and then went to see if Hiroku had awakened. He entered her room to find her…still asleep. Suddenly he felt very tired, so he walked over to the chair that he had sat in last night and brought it over to her bedside. He grabbed her hand and put his head down on the bed so his face was facing her. He fell asleep.

Sometime later in the day Hiroku was finally able to get her body to listen to her mind and her eyes opened. She stared up at the ceiling of the infirmary.

_Where am I? And why does my left hand feel warmer than my right?_

Hiroku looked down to see Yzak asleep on the side of her bed and saw that his hand wrapped around hers was the cause of all the warmth she felt.

_How long has he been here? And why is his head wrapped? Oh I hope nothing happened to him?_

Hiroku stretched out her other hand and glided it lightly over Yzak's pale cheek. Yzak immediately awakened at the touch and opened his eyes to look into a pair of light green ones. Yzak sat up and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Yzak? What's the matter?" Hiroku questioned a little on the concerned side. Concerned that he may not want to see her.

"H-Hiroku?" Yzak said with uncertainty.

"Yes silly its me." She whispered back. She grabbed his hand and brought it up to her face so he could touch her. She kissed the palm of his hand and then rested the side of her face against his palm and closed her eyes.

When Hiroku kissed the palm of his hand he knew that he wasn't dreaming. He sat down again on the bed while her eyes closed and then he hugged her tightly.

"Yzak? What's wrong?" Hiro asked when she sensed and sense of urgency in his hug.

"You were asleep for so long…I thought…I thought you would never come back." he answered burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Oh Yzak. I'm sorry I worried you. But I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere…I promise."

"God I hope not." Yzak hugged her tighter and she returned the hugged too. "So how are you feeling?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Besides having a minor headache I feel fine. I would love to be able to walk around some." She looked up at him with a small pout.

_How can I say no to that face. _ He thought.

"If you think you can then I don't see why not."

"Great. Well why don't you wait outside for me while I change."

"Sure." Yzak got up to leave but didn't get far because Hiroku grabbed his hand and pulled him to her and she kissed him on the lips. He sunk into the kiss instantly. He felt her pull away and so he did as well.

"God…I have waited so long to be able to do that." He whispered leaning his forehead to hers.

"I know me too. Now get out so I can change." She finished giving him a playful push off of her.

Yzak walked out of the room and waited for Hiroku to come out. Inside Hiro stood up from the bed and felt a bit dizzy at first but then it went away. She went over to a mirror and grabbed a wrap of gauze and re-wrapped her head. She winced the slightest bit when she tied a knot behind her head but she just pushed away the pain. After wrapping her head she put her newly cleaned and pressed uniform on. She slipped on her tall white boots and then walked to her door. When she opened it she saw Yzak standing there waiting for her. As she took a step forward to go to him she felt dizzy again and had to grab onto the door frame to steady herself.

"Whoa…that's twice that has happened." She stated weakly holding her head.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Hiroku. I mean maybe you should…" Hiroku silenced him by placing her index finger on his lips.

"I'm fine." She said firmly. Yzak came up beside her and put his arm around her shoulder as they walked to help steady her. Once she was walking around some she felt better and didn't need Yzak's support anymore once they reached the bridge.

"Captain!" Yzak called as they entered the bridge.

"Are you feeling better?" the Captain answered back.

"I noticed the ship is moving. What about Athrun and Dearka?" Yzak questioned as he walked towards some of the monitors on the wall.

_Something has happened to Athrun and Dearka? _Hiroku thought worriedly.

"Their both missing. And I'm afraid commander Le Creuset had given us the order to return to base at once." The Captain informed them.

"Missing! What do you mean their both missing?" Yzak asked raising his voice.

_Oh no! their missing…they can't be… _Hiroku thought again, even more worried this time for her teammates.

"I don't know any of the specifics. First we lost the signal from the Buster, then we detected a major explosion which was when we lost contact with the Aegis." Both Yzak and Hiroku looked up at the Captain with shocked faces.

"Any distress signals?" Yzak asked glaring at the Captain.

"Nothing from either one of them." Was the answer that Yzak received from the Captain.

"What about the Strike and the legged ship?" Yzak questioned after he gasped in surprise at what the Captain had told him.

"The Bozeman Team is pursuing the legged ship right now." The Captain answered.

"This is crazy! Turn this thing around at once. They couldn't have gotten both of them that easily. We don't wear this red uniform for nothing you know." Yzak said in a harsh tone. He was getting very frustrated with the situation and Hiroku could sense that, so she came up closer to Yzak.

"That red uniform means you should be able to make decisions calmly as well." Yzak softens some at the realization. "We have been ordered to return. A separate team has been dispatched to search the area." The Captain said firmly.

"But that's…" Yzak was cut off.

"We've also received word that ORB is active in this area. Do you understand what I'm saying?" The Captains asks firmly. Yzak just groans defeatedly and looks down.

"Come on. Let's go." Hiro suggests putting a hand on Yzak's shoulder. Yzak turns to her and then leads her out of the bridge with his arm around her shoulder to steady her form.

They walked to Hiroku's room. She was definitely feeling tired from standing so long. When they entered her room Hiroku collapsed kneeling at the edge of her bed.

"Hiro!" Yzak yelled worriedly. He ran over to her and took her by the shoulders so she was facing him. "What's wrong…do you hurt somewhere?"

"De…Dearka and Ath…Athrun could be de…dead? H-how is that pos-possible?" Hiroku cried weakly.

Yzak understood how she felt. Dearka was his best friend and the possibility that he could be dead was very upsetting for him. But because of his pride he couldn't cry in front of her for his best friend. He pulled Hiroku into his lap and held her tightly. He once again buried his face into her neck.

"Yzak."

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me tonight…please?" Hiroku asked as she pulled away from him.

"You bet." He gathered her up in his arms and gently placed her on the bed. He walked back over to the door to lock it and turn off the lights. It was a long way back to Carpentaria and he didn't want disturbances.

A few days into their trip back to Carpentaria the submarine that Yzak and Hiroku were on receive word that Athrun had been picked up by an ORB aircraft and they could come pick him up. Hiroku and Yzak boarded a small transport plane to go get Athrun. They were waiting at the entrance to the plane. Yzak had his arms crossed and one foot propped against the wall behind him that he was leaning on, Hiroku was in the same position. As Athrun's escort from the ORB ship brought him closer, Yzak spoke out.

"Bastard! You dare to show your face again." Yzak hissed while Athrun was pulled into the escort transport plane by another solider.

"I destroyed the Strike like I promised." Athrun added with downcast eyes and a hint of sadness in his voice. Yzak smirked at his answer.

Hiroku and Yzak watched Athrun walk down the small hallway in the transport plane and disappear around the corner.

"Well at least the Strike is out of the way now. Though I couldn't help but notice that he sounded sad about it? Hiroku voiced confusedly.

"Who knows, at least he got the job done." Yzak reasoned.

They reached the submarine by nightfall. Athrun was sent to the infirmary so they could check out his arm and Yzak carried the sleeping Hiroku back to her room.

Yzak had been staying in her room lately to keep an eye on her. Occasionally at night she would wake up suddenly crying and frantically looking for him. Once she found him right next to her she would hug him so tight he was afraid she would squeeze the life right out of him. Tonight was like any other night. Hiroku was sleeping with her head on his stomach and her arms wrapped tightly around his middle. Yzak was stroking her hair and back to keep her outbursts at bay.

_God. I can't believe how upset she is all the sudden. At least its only when she sleeps and not when she is awake, she's normal when she is awake. I hope she gets over this soon, her birthday is coming up and it wouldn't be good if she was sad during it. It's good that we have smooth sailing from here until we reach Carpentaria, I don't think I'm in the mood now to fight any battles. I'll feel much better once I know Hiroku is doing better. As much as I would love to sit here and just watch her all night long…I am getting rather tired…_

**What has Yzak got up his sleeve? I know…but for u to find out! If you want to find out look next Friday for chapters 12 and 13…and on the way u can review please! Thanks much! **


	13. Chapter twelve

**Disclaimer: I don't anything within this story except Hiroku, the story plot, Rayne and Hisoka (there at the end). I will say that this story follows the Gundam Seed storyline and has direct quotes, but I added to them by bringing in an OC, so many of the episodes are word for word but then my character Hiroku comes in. So enjoy…and read and review please!**

**Chapter 12**

Two days passed until they finally reached the Carpentaria base. Athrun was omitted into the hospital to have his arm checked again. Yzak and Hiroku were given a slight break until it was time for Operation Spitbreak to begin. The mechanics were hurriedly working on another G machine for Hiroku. This one was similar to the Galaxy only the colors were different and the name. Her new machine was silver and black and called the GAT X 206 Shadow, since it was exactly like her old one it was still considered a GAT series machine. The Duel was getting some upgrades during this time.

After a couple days Yzak received word that Athrun was being transferred to the Special Forces. You can imagine how upset he was with this. He waited for Athrun in the hallway of the base to confront him on the issue the day Athrun was scheduled to leave. Yzak was leaning against the wall with a frown on his face and his arms crossed when he saw Athrun walking towards him. When Athrun was close enough, Yzak pushed away from the wall and stood in front of Athrun with a hand on his hip. Athrun stopped.

"Don't worry, my turn will come soon." Yzak looks away. "How could they pick **you **for the Special Forces?" he keeps his head turned and glares away from Athrun. Athrun put his suitcase down and extended his hand towards Yzak. "Huh?" Yzak said looking from Athrun's face to his hand. They then shook hands.

"Sorry about the way things turned out. Thanks for all your help." Athrun let's go and bends down to pick up his suitcase. "Bye." He starts to walk away from Yzak.

"Next time I'll be the one in charge." Yzak voiced in a firm voice. Athrun stops in his tracks. "Don't get yourself killed until then…ok?" he finishes in a softer tone.

"You got it Yzak." Athrun answers turning his upper body slightly. He then turned back around and walked down the hall and then around a corner. Once Athrun was out of sight, Hiroku came out of the shadows over to Yzak.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Hiroku asked putting her hands on Yzak's chest.

"No, I guess not." Yzak leaned forward and hugged Hiro tightly.

"W-what's this Yzak?" She asked stunned.

"For everything, I'm so lucky to have found you." He answered. He turned his head into her neck and started to kiss below her ear.

"Me too Yzak. I'm glad I found you too." Hiroku answered hugging Yzak back just as tightly.

Over the next couple days, the mechanics worked endless hours to repair the Duel and finish work on the Shadow. As soon as those two were finished it was time for Operation Spitbreak. The intended target was suppose to be Panama but the Council, or more correctly Chairman Zala changed the Target to Alaska. It was the largest attack on an Earth Forces base to ever occur, but it was also the most devastating for ZAFT because the top brass of the Earth Forces self detonated the Headquarters and many soldiers perished, but a lot more would have had not a new nuclear powered Gundam come into the fight and convince everyone to leave because of what was going to happen to the Headquarters.

After the annihilation of their forces at Alaska, ZAFT brought a major operation to Panama and took control over the Earth Forces base. This was the last major operation that Yzak and Hiroku participated in on Earth. After Panama, Le Creuset, Yzak and Hiroku returned to space. Commander Creuset had found a scared looking red haired girl and brought her with him onto the shuttle they were currently on.

"Yzak, you should pay a visit to your family, let them know how your doing." Commander Creuset said.

"Yes sir! Thank you." Yzak answered. He then turned to the red haired girl in front of him. "Sit down already." He ordered firmly. Hiroku took a seat near the window in a different row from the commander. Yzak sat down next to her.

"So I guess your going to go home once we reach PLANT?" Hiroku asked sadly. Yzak took notice to this.

"Yea I am." Yzak takes her hand in his and looks at her.

"What's wrong Yzak?"

"Nothing. I just want you to come home with me. Please?"

"Yzak…really?" she looked up at him with a smile.

"Of course Hiro."

"Well if its ok…then I guess I can." She answered with another smile. Hiroku rested her head on Yzak's shoulder and curled up into him. He kissed her on the forehead before relaxing himself for the long ride back to PLANT.

They finally reached PLANT. More precisely they reached Aprilius One.

"You live in Aprilius One?" Hiroku asked.

"Yea…why?" Yzak asked puzzled.

"I did too! Back when my whole family was together."

"Wow…and we never knew each other."

"But we do now." Hiroku leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Perfect. She's finally back in Aprilius One. Now we just have to wait for when she is not with Jule." Said someone in the shadows.

Yzak and Hiroku rented a car and headed to the Jule Manor. The Manor was situated on one of the beautiful hillsides of Aprilius One looking over the entire city. There were many orchards and mazes that lined the huge estate. Hiroku was in complete awe.

"You live here?" she asked shocked.

"Yes I do."

"I have never seen a more beautiful place!"

"Yea…its nice. Well come on lets go inside."

"Ok."

They entered the huge house and were greeted by the Head butler.

"Master Jule, welcome home."

"Gibbs. Oh this is Miss Hiroku, make sure she has a room." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Gibbs bowed. "The Lady is in the drawing room."

"Thanks." With that Yzak took Hiroku's hand and lead her to the drawing room to meet his mother. They entered the room and Yzak cleared his throat to get his mothers attention.

Ezalia Jule looked up from the papers she was reading and gasped in surprise at seeing her son.

"Yzak!" she got up and came over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello mother."

"Who is this with you Yzak?" his mother questioned looking at Hiroku.

"Mother this is Hiroku. She is on the Le Creuset Team with me and…is…my…girlfriend."

"Girlfriend! Really Yzak? Oh how wonderful."

"Nice to meet you." Hiroku spoke.

"Oh how lovely."

The three of them chatted throughout the day and through dinner. Conversation mostly consisted of Hiroku and her family and then how Yzak and her got together. Hiroku was getting rather sleepy so she excused herself from the table and went up to her room, which was next door to Yzak's. She took a nice hot, relaxing shower and then put on a dark purple tank top and light blue sport shorts. There was a balcony outside two French doors in her room. The balcony overlooked an exquisite cherry blossom orchard with a Koi fish pond in the center. The night was pleasant, not to hot and not to cold and there was a slight breeze. Hiroku went out onto the balcony and watched the stars.

Yzak came up shortly after Hiroku did. He went straight to her room to say goodnight before he retired to bed himself. When he entered her room he saw her standing on the balcony looking up at the stars.

_God, she is so beautiful in the moonlight._

Yzak didn't clear his throat like last time, but instead just walked right up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind tightly, resting his chin in the crook of her neck. Hiroku gasped when she first felt the arms come around her but soon she relaxed into those warm and protective arms.

"You scared me Yzak."

"Sorry…I didn't mean too."

"Well I'm glad you came cause now I don't have to go inside and grab my sweater."

"Glad to be of service."

"Yzak."

"Hmm?" Yzak tightened his arms around her.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Your birthday."

"H-how did you know?" Hiroku turned her head slightly to look up at him.

"Let's just say I did a little hacking into ZAFT'S database."

"You sneak." She turned out of his embrace in mock anger. She strode past Yzak to go back into her room but he caught her by the hand just before she went in.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked with a smirk pinning her to the wall next to the balcony doors.

"Obviously nowhere now." She smirked back.

"That's what I thought." Yzak leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips. His left hand went to the small of her back under her tank top and he ran his fingers along her skin. His right hand went to its normal spot on the side of her neck under her ear. Hiroku took her left hand and ran it through his silver locks while her right hand massage the back of his neck. Yzak pushed his body closer to hers, he received no protests. In fact Hiroku was enjoy herself with all the warmth he was emitting. Yzak finally pulled away from her slowly, much to her disappointment.

"You should get to bed now. We have a busy day tomorrow." He whispered placing his forehead to hers.

"We do?"

"Yea."

"Like what!?"

"It's surprise." He smirked.

"Aww…come on…just a little hint." She pouted.

"No. now go to bed."

"Oh alright." She sighed.

Yzak gave her one more passionate kiss as she climbed into her bed. Once Yzak was gone she gave out a small squeal of delight.

_What could he have planned for tomorrow! I can't wait…he is always full surprises so I'm sure tomorrow will be wonderful. _

With that last thought, Hiroku drifted off into a dream filled sleep of all the possible things that Yzak could have planned for tomorrow.

At eight in the morning there was a knock on Hiroku's door. She groaned in disapproval and just buried herself deeper into her sheets and pillow. She heard the door to her room open and then not five minutes later she felt something turn her over onto her back and then felt weight on her stomach. She groggily opened her eyes in time for someone to lean down and kiss her on the lips. She opened her eyes more and saw cobalt blue ones staring back at her.

"Good morning birthday girl." Yzak said as he got off of her and walked over to a small table to pick up a silver tray with food on it.

"What's this?" Hiroku asked as she sat up and leaned herself against the head board of her bed.

"Breakfast in bed."

"Really? Oh Yzak…you didn't have to do this."

"Yea…but I wanted too." He said as he set the tray on her lap.

"Aww…thanks Yzak." She loving caressed his cheek.

After thirty minutes of eating and talking Yzak ushered Hiroku into the bathroom to shower and get changed.

"What's the rush Yzak?"

"We have a lot to do today."

"Like what?"

"You'll see."

"Hmph." She closed the bathroom door in his face and proceeded to take a shower. Yzak went down stairs to wait for her.

Once she was finished with her shower she walked out of the bathroom and into her room to find a beautiful white off the shoulder sweater and denim jeans that sparkled in the light and had ryen-stones down the sides. There was also white open toed sandals. There was a letter sitting on top of the sweater with her name on it. She opened it and it read:

**Happy birthday Hiroku! –Ezalia Jule**

"Wow…even his mother got me something? Nice!"

She took off her robe and then got dressed. After getting dressed she blew dry her hair and brushed it. She left it down. She then applied some silver eye shadow to her eyes and some tropical fruit lip gloss. As soon as she thought she looked good enough she opened her door and walked down stairs. Yzak greeted her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Wow."

"I do clean up well don't I?!"

"I'll say. Well shall we?" he asked grabbing her hand.

"Sure."

They got into the rented car and pulled out of the Jule Manor and headed towards the city. The wind playfully whipped at Hiroku's hairs since the top was down on the car.

The day was spent site seeing and shopping. Which Hiroku fully enjoyed, but not Yzak's credit card. But he didn't mind it was her birthday after all. He had a surprise for her later…

It was around seven thirty at night when Yzak pulled into a restaurant parking lot. It was called Sunrise Thai.

"Oh my god! I love thai food!" Hiroku exclaimed getting out of the car.

"I know." Yzak said taking her hand and leading her into the restaurant.

"Lemme guess…another one of your…investigations?" she asked playfully.

"How did you ever figure it out!" Yzak gasped in a mocking tone with a smirk.

"I'm just that good." She smirked back.

"Ah, Mr. Jule! So nice to see you again." The head hostess announced.

"Good evening. Is my table ready?" Yzak answered.

"Yes the private room in the back is already for you. Please follow me."

"Thanks. Come on." Yzak put his hand on the small of her back and gave her slight push forward.

"This place is amazing!" she exclaimed looking around in awe at all the bright colors and the pond with a bridge running over it that was situated in the middle of the restaurant.

The hostess walked them into a seclude room in the back of the restaurant. It was surround with bright colored curtains and had a small water fountain in one corner. There was a small table in the middle of the room with pillows all around it.

"Enjoy your dinner." The hostess said as he shut the curtains behind him.

"Wow…Yzak. This is wonderful. I'm so glad you brought me here." Hiroku said as she sat herself down across from Yzak.

"Only for you." Yzak smirked as her took her hands in his and looked at her from across the table.

_I hope the night ends the way I want it too…its looking good so far! _ He thought to himself.

After they were served and finished eating dinner, Hiroku moved around to sit cuddle up next to Yzak.

"This has been the best birthday I have ever had. Thanks so much Yzak." She leaned up and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Yzak quickly deepened it. Once they pulled away from each other Yzak looked directly into her eyes.

"I got you something too." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long navy blue velvet box.

"Oh you didn't have to do this Yzak." She said taking the box anyways. She opened it to find a diamond and sapphire bracelet on an 18 karat gold chain. "Yzak…" her eyes were wide with astonishment.

"So…you…like it?"

"Like it? Its gorgeous! I LOVE it!" she exclaimed jumping into his arms. "Put it on for me?"

"Sure."

"This is absolute gorgeous Yzak. Thank you times infinity factorial."

"Your very welcome."

By the time they left the restaurant it was around eleven thirty. They headed directly back to the Jule Manor. Once they got inside the house they went in search of Yzak's mother, only to find out that she was called away to the council for an urgent meeting.

_Perfect. _Yzak thought again.

Hiroku had already headed upstairs to her room. Yzak followed soon and entered her room quietly. She was sitting on the edge of her bed playing with the bracelet he had just given her. She looked worried and tired.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Yzak asked sitting down next to her.

"Not really…but I can't help but feel that something major is going to happen soon with the war. And I have a bad feeling about it." She looked down the entire time.

"Don't worry so much. Everything will be fine. You know you look tired. Wear yourself out shopping today?" he smirked.

"Haha…very funny."

"Well why don't I help you out and give you another present that I have?"

"And what's that?"

"This." Yzak got behind her on the bed and kneeled to start massaging her shoulders. He felt her instantly relax under his touch.

"Oh that feels so good." She moaned slightly.

"I would hope so, since it is your birthday." He whispered in her ear.

Hiroku shuddered slightly. Suddenly she felt Yzak start to kiss her shoulders with butterfly kisses. He went from her shoulder up her neck to her ear. He began to nip playfully at her ear and earned a giggle from her. He moved his hands from her shoulders down her sides to wrap around her stomach. He lifted her shirt up some so he could play with her piercing. He had come to enjoy doing that. Hiro started to giggle uncontrollably. She quickly jumped off the bed and ran behind the small couch in her room. Yzak followed suit and ended up having to chase her some before he finally caught her. He pulled her by the wrist into him and kissed her squarely on the lips. Yzak was close enough to the bed that he just gently laid her down. He broke the kiss and propped himself up above her and looked at her for a moment.

"What's wrong Yzak?" she asked with a smirk while fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

"I just can't get over how beautiful you are and that I found you."

"Well I'm all yours."

"Are you meaning that in more ways than one?" he asked mischievously.

"Why don't you find out." She smirked.

"My pleasure."

Yzak leaned down and put his body weight on top of her. He slid one arm around her waist under her shirt, while the other cupped the side of her neck. He moved in to kiss her, but didn't, instead her nipped and licked at her bottom lip. Hiroku all this time unbuttoned his shirt and discarded it to the floor. Now he was clad in just pants. She ran her finger tips up and down his spine.

Yzak stopped the assault on her lips long enough to slowly unzip her shirt. A/N(it zipped on the side…remember…of course you do! Hehe). He pulled the off the shoulder sweater off of her and sat up to admire her body.

"You really do have a gorgeous body." He smirked.

"I know don't I." Yzak chuckled at this. "Yours isn't half bad either." She whispered. She started to kiss up from his six pack, well defined abs to his chest up to his mouth. He moaned all the while closing his eyes enjoying the feel of her lips on his upper body. While she was kissing his lips he lowered himself again on top of her. He explored her mouth for many minutes. He finally broke the kiss and attached his lips to her neck. He earned moans of pleasure in response to his actions.

Hiroku while he was playing with her neck, was running her finger tips lightly up and down his back with one hand and massaging the back of his neck with the other. She always did this when they kissed. It was his encouragement. Yzak's hands were roaming all along her upper body and down to her thighs.

"Please…Yzak…don't stop." She panted slightly.

"Hadn't planned on it." He mumbled against her skin.

"Yzak." She called in a moan.

"Hmm?" he answered placing light kisses all around her neck, from ear to ear.

"Give me my last birthday present." She seductively whispered in his ear, running her hands through his silky silver hair. She leaned up to lick the path that his scar traveled across his face.

"As you wish little missy. This comes gift wrapped by yours truly. Happy birthday Hiroku…I love you."

"I love you too Yzak."

They both smirked at one another. That night they enjoyed hours of passion for each other. It was clearly an act of love and not just lust in the two teens.

The next morning both Yzak and Hiroku awoke at the same time. Hiro was hugging Yzak the same way she did the one night on the Versalius when he comforted her back to sleep. Hiroku moaned as she shifted slightly to sit up bringing the sheets with her to cover her exposed body.

"What's wrong?" Yzak asked slightly concerned, sitting up as well.

"Oh…nothing. Just a tad bit sore, that's all." She said turning towards Yzak.

"Oh…sorry if I was…a little…rough and aggressive last night." He commented with his eyes not looking at her.

"That's true, but…" she cupped both sides of his face. "It was the best birthday present I have ever gotten." She finished with kissing him on the lips.

"Glad to be of service."

A few more days past and Yzak received word that he had to return back to the Versalius to participate in a huge attack Chairman Zala had planned. Hiroku would have gone with him, but her old friend Tina had fallen deathly ill and has no family, so Hiroku took it upon herself to help her friend, just like her friend helped her when her mother, father, baby brother and twin brother all died.

_I hope she is going to be ok on her own. I hate to leave her like this. I really hope nothing happens to her._ Yzak thought worriedly.

**We'll see about that…**

**Uh oh! What's going to happen? This is getting intense…well go on to chapter 13 to find out what goes down! hehe**


	14. Chapter thirteen

**Disclaimer: I don't anything within this story except Hiroku, the story plot, Rayne and Hisoka (there at the end). I will say that this story follows the Gundam Seed storyline and has direct quotes, but I added to them by bringing in an OC, so many of the episodes are word for word but then my character Hiroku comes in. So enjoy…and read and review please!**

**Chapter 13**

Yzak headed back to the frontlines to fight in a huge attack that Patrick Zala, PLANT Chairman, was beginning with the use of a new weapon called GENESIS. Hiroku however, stayed behind to return a favor for a long time friend. She was upset that she couldn't go back to fighting with Yzak, but she knew that her friend had been there for her when her whole family died, so now it was her turn to take care of her friend, Tina, who was deathly sick.

"You really don't have to do this Hiro-chan." Tina said weakly. Tina had been wounded during an investigative mission to an abandoned colony and was shot in the stomach. But apparently the bullet had a type of chemical in it that was eating away at her practically. Well that was what she told Hiroku anyways.

"Oh Tina. Your still the same, always doing things yourself and not letting other people help you." Hiroku giggled.

Hiroku helped Tina sit up in bed and then set a tray on her lap that had some soup and water on it.

"Your too good to me Hiro-chan." Tina smiled.

"Your damn right I am! You helped me through so much and spoiled me to no end to try and help me get over the deaths of my family members. I'm just returning the favor, and you're my best friend in the whole world, so I feel obligated to do this." She explained.

"I mean that much to you?"

"Of course you do! Why would you think otherwise?"

"I don't know…"

"Well why don't you get some sleep and I'm going to run out to the grocery store and fill up that bare frig of yours."

"Ok Hiro-chan. Thanks so much…and be careful."

"Why? The store is just at the end of the corner?"

"Oh no reason."

"Ok then…bye! I'll be back in like…one hour."

"Bye…and you won't be coming back." she finished under her breathe.

Once Hiroku was out of Tina's apartment she jumped out of bed and ran to her communicator to call someone.

"She's left. She totally fell for the whole being deathly sick deal. This was easier than I thought." Tina said into the communicator.

"You've done great work Tina. I'll send word of this too Azriel and then we can proceed with the plan." A man said on the other line.

"Great! Send my regards to my brother for me."

"Sure thing Tina. Your brother, Azriel will be pleased with your work."

"He sure will. Let me know immediately once you start with the next half of this plan. I will meet you at the old armory factory."

"You got it." The line was cut and everything silent.

Hiroku was walking down the street from the grocery store. It was nighttime outside and it was rather cloudy, so you couldn't see the fake stars that PLANT produced.

_Let's see I got…milk, cheese, eggs, bread…_

**Crunch**

"Whose there?" Hiroku voiced firmly as she whipped around when she heard something behind her. "Hmm…must have just been animal or something."

**Bump**

"Oh it was no animal." A firm deep voice said.

"Huh?" Hiro looked up surprised. But before she could do anything else, someone came up behind her and hit her on the back of the head and then tied her arms behind her back. The two thugs carried her to an old jeep and drove away in the direction of the old armory factory.

It had been a week since Yzak had last heard from Hiroku. She had promised to email him everyday. She had done that the first two nights…but then he stopped getting them. He was beginning to worry. The war was finally over. He had found out that Dearka had deflected to fight with ORB in order to protect a natural. Yzak didn't really understand that…but then again it was Dearka he was talking about.

_Why would she all the sudden stop emailing me. Hey! I should check my phone and see if maybe she called. _He thought excitedly.

Yzak ran to his room on the VersaliusII and rummage through his duffle bag for his cell phone. Once he found it he saw he had only one missed call…but there was so caller ID or a number to call back. He did have a message though.

_Maybe she called from a pay phone…yea a pay phone. _ Yzak was really starting to worry about her. He opened his cell phone and called his voicemail to retrieve the message. He finally got to the message.

"If you want to ever see your _precious _silver snipist again then come back to Aprilius One and go to the old armory factory by midnight tomorrow or else…" There was some whispering in the background and then he heard a painful cry come from Hiroku. "There will be a lot more where that came from. So I suggest you hurry if you really want her back. If you don't come…she dies. And if you decided to come…come alone." Then the line was cut.

"No…dammit!" Yzak yelled as he stood up and threw is phone down.

_How could this have happened? How could I have let this happen? I should have forced her to come with me! Dammit! Why? why!? _Yzak for once in his life…shed tears. Though minimal they were there none the less. And why not!? His girlfriend, or more importantly his lover, had just been kidnapped and is being tortured as we speak by someone. Yzak suddenly sat up and picked up his phone and dialed the number of two people who he knew would help him in his time of need.

Hiroku woke up in a daze. Her head hurt extremely bad. And she just realized that she was in a rather uncomfortable position. She looked at her surroundings and found herself in a dark warehouse. There were boxes of different types of weapons everywhere…even some small nuclear ones. She gasped in fear when she saw those.

_What the hell! Where am I? and why am I so uncomfortable? Eww what is running down my back and ankle? _

She looked down and saw her right ankle was twisted in an unnatural position with blood dripping from the back. Gross. She looked behind her as best she could to see what was dripping down her back but only came face to face with the barrel of a gun. And it wasn't just any gun…it was her silver sniper rifle that her father gave her.

_Ok now I'm very confused!_

"Your awake." stated a firm voice. Hiroku recognized that voice.

"Tina?"

"You always were a smart one."

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"Your smart. You can figure it out!" Tina stated raising her voice.

"Obviously not!" Hiroku retorted.

"Well, I'll tell you then. All along I am a member of Blue Cosmos. Your mother was too. In fact my brother, Mutata Azriel, was your mother's nephew. He unfortunately has perished. So I am next in line to take over. Your mother was a very important figure for Blue Cosmos. Her father was the previous leader. Although, she decided to fall in love with a coordinator, your father. You and your deceased brother were her first children and she made you coordinators. We are blaming you for her death on Junius Seven!"

"What! Why? if you didn't notice…it was the Earth Forces that attack Junius Seven. I wasn't even there!"

"Well if your mother hadn't fallen in love with your father she would be leading Blue Cosmos to the blue and pure world we strive for."

"Then why are you blaming me? It was my father who she married…not me!"

"Yeah I know. But you're the only one from your family that's alive. So tough luck babe."

Tina walked away and that just seemed to fire up Hiroku even more. She twisted and turned in the chair she was tied too. The chair fell over on to the concrete floor and she hit her head on something sharp. Hiroku laid there with blood streaming down her face when she heard Tina call out again to someone down the hallway.

"Mark! Make sure she is…taken care of. Her boyfriend comes in less than three hours. Make sure she is ready."

"Yes ma'am!"

The man named Mark walked over to Hiroku and roughly pulled her up by her long black hair and untied her from the chair. He dragged her down the hallway and into an even larger warehouse room with more weapons in it. Mark now yanked her over to a wide piece of wood that was welded into the metal wall. Hiroku was tied by her hands and feet to the board. She was a little dazed during the whole process but soon she felt herself getting beaten all over and then knocked in the head to completely knock her out.

Yzak was now back in Aprilius One with only two hours until he was supposed to be at the old armory factory. He had been ordered by whoever called him to come alone. But he decided to call Dearka and ask him to come help him. Dearka immediately agreed and had met Yzak in Aprilius One. They were both in a rented car driving very fast to the location specified by the kidnappers.

"How do you think she is doing?" Dearka asked.

"I don't know. I hope she is ok…but I have this feeling that she isn't." Yzak answered gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

"Chill dude. Our plan will be great to get her out of there!"

"I hope your right man."

They drove for another hour and made it to the factory right at midnight. Dearka jumped out of the car and grabbed his gun and a briefcase, then ran off to the back of the large warehouse. Yzak got out of the car quickly and ran to the front entrance. He barged in through the doors and ran into a very large man dressed all in black.

"You the one that needs to be here at midnight?" the man asked in a very deep voice.

"Your damn right I am! Now where is she!?"

"Follow me."

The man turned around and lead Yzak down the long dark hallway to a huge room that was filled with weapons, big and small. As the man was turned around, Yzak quickly adjusted the transparent headset that he was wearing in order to contact Dearka when the time was right. Once the man left Yzak's view he looked straight ahead and saw…

Tina turned around when she heard someone enter the large warehouse room. She motioned for the large man to step away from in front of Yzak. She smirked when she saw him.

_How harmful could he be. He looks like a weakling. _She thought happily.

"Well, well…you must be this b!tches boyfriend. I'm surprised you showed. Is she really that important to you? What's so great about her?" Tina asked trying to get a reaction out of Yzak. She positioned Hiroku's silver sniper rifle next to Hiroku's head with her hand on the trigger…ready to pull it if necessary.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Yzak seethed, but trying to stay calm.

"Why? because you know that you can't fight me?" Tina mocked.

"Exactly."

"What!? Your admitting to me that you can't fight me?"

"Sure. I have nothing to hide from you."

_Stupid naturals. _He thought to himself.

Tina walked forward to stand in front of Yzak. She stopped about three feet away and pointed the gun at him. Yzak didn't flinch an inch. Yzak could tell that this girl in front of him was getting frustrated with him. He smirked inwardly so as not to blow his cover.

"I thought you would come to save her?" Tina asked confused and in a frustrated tone.

"I am here to save her." Yzak stated.

Outside Dearka heard his queue through the headset. He plugged in a device from the briefcase to a large electrical machine that would cut the power and release a toxic gas inside. As soon as he heard Yzak's line he flipped the switch and saw the power go out in the entire factory. He then ran inside quickly so he could get Hiroku from what Yzak's coordinates where on his communicator. Yzak was supposed to keep the people inside occupied until Hiroku was safely out of the building and then Yzak could make his escape.

Back inside all the Blue Cosmo supporters were in a panic when the power shut off. They tried booting up the back up generators but everything was out. Tina turned toward Yzak with a scowl.

"You have something to do with this don't you?"

"Nope."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Ha." Yzak smirked.

"Wait…hey!" Tina answered back confused. "Oh now you wanna play that game do ya!"

"I don't play games."

"Why the hell are you being so calm about this?"

"No reason."

"Tell me dammit…or I'll…" she turned around to go back over to Hiroku…but she was gone. She turned back toward Yzak but he was gone too.

"DAMm…it" her voiced faded and fell to the ground.

Yzak ran with all his might out of the factory to the car that Dearka was waiting in with Hiro in the back seat. As soon as Yzak got in the car he gunned the engine and once that were a safe distance away he nodded to Dearka, who pressed a button and the whole factory went up in flames with loud explosions. Yzak wanted so badly to stop and check on Hiroku, but he knew that she needed to get to a hospital and fast.

_At least she is safe now. I just hope there is nothing seriously wrong with her. If I lost her now…I would kill myself. You've done it before…you've pulled through I know you can this time. Please for me…I love you too much to let go. And I won't ever let you go…not now…not ever. _

**Wow! That was bad…but all better thanks to Dearka and Yzak! Yaya for them! Well I would to see your opinion on this…please! Oh and next Friday is the posting of the last two chapters…so its almost over guys! So keep your eyes peeled for the next installment. **


	15. Chapter fourteen

**Disclaimer: I don't anything within this story except Hiroku, the story plot, Rayne and Hisoka (there at the end). I will say that this story follows the Gundam Seed storyline and has direct quotes, but I added to them by bringing in an OC, so many of the episodes are word for word but then my character Hiroku comes in. So enjoy…and read and review please!**

**Chapter 14:**

The next month, Yzak stayed at the Hospital with Hiroku while she recovered from the beatings she suffered as a result of her being kidnapped. Her injuries consisted of a shattered ankle and for a while when they first arrived she had suffered a concussion. But the worst injury she sustained was a scar she had on her back that spelled out traitor in Japanese kanji, as a result of her whipping. Being a coordinator though, she could get it removed and Yzak took it upon himself to do that while she was put under some heavy anesthesia to keep her asleep for a long time. That was how she was currently. Asleep. This time when she was asleep she looked peaceful and at ease. Unlike last time, when she looked like she was struggling with herself.

Yzak was currently sleeping on the edge of Hiroku's bed. His head was in her lap and he was holding her hand. He was unconsciously rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand in his sleep.

Hiroku was beginning to come through. She felt rather at peace with her self and she felt refreshed. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at the white ceiling above her. She squeezed her eyes closed again for a minute due to the bright sun rays emitting from the window in her room and the over head lights. She opened them slowly again and took a much needed deep breathe.

_Hmm…I actually feel good today, considering what I had gone through. I hope I can go home soon. I miss Yzak so much. I wonder if he was the one that saved me. Well I don't want to think about that incident now. I want to see Yzak so bad…I hope he is ok. _She made a deep sigh. _Ok…why is my hand kind of itchy and something feels heavy on my lap. _She looked down and she felt her heart jumping through her chest in excitement. She felt tears come to her eyes as she gazed onto the peacefully sleeping face of her lover. The tears that she felt made a slow decent down her cheeks as she touched Yzak's face lovingly to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She touched her index finger to his lips and marveled at their softness. She remembered those soft lips on her so long ago. She looked at Yzak more closely and saw the dark circles under his eyes and he was wearing a Supreme Council blue coat with a red, green and gold tie.

_He's on the council now? Geez…how long have I been out for?_

She couldn't stand not seeing his alluring sapphire eyes, and hearing his soft, loving voice that was only saved for her. She rubbed her hand up and down his cheek.

"Yzak." She called softly.

Yzak stirred slightly in his sleep, wrinkling his nose as he shifted his position some. Hiroku couldn't help but giggle softly at seeing his nose scrunch up like it did. She tried again to wake him up.

"Yzak. Please…wake up." She spoke a little louder this time.

Yzak's eyes this time opened slowly. He looked a bit daze for a minute and waited till his eyes came into focus until he was able to look into a pool of light green eyes that held so much love…love for him.

"Hiroku?" he asked. He reached out and touched her jaw line with his finger tips.

_This is real!_ He thought happily.

Yzak sat up and turned to sit on the edge of the bed. He was looking directly into her eyes the whole time as he inched forward towards her. He closed the distance between them in a sweet, tender-loving kiss. Fireworks were going off inside of Hiroku because she was so happy. Hiroku broke the kiss because her lungs started to hurt from lack of air. She wasn't one hundred percent yet. She immediately grabbed Yzak around the shoulders and pulled him into her to embrace him tightly. She didn't care about the pain. Yzak wrapped his arms around her waist. She had definitely lost a lot of weight.

"God I've missed you." He whispered into her ear and kissing it.

"I've missed you even more."

"I love you." They both announced at the same time. Hiroku giggled.

Yzak pulled away and grabbed her hands in his. He looked sad to Hiroku.

"What is it Yzak? Tell me." She asked brushing some strands of his silver hair away from his eyes.

"I didn't think you would…come back this time." He confessed.

"Yzak." She loving cupped one of his cheeks. "You know I could never leave you."

"You don't know how good that sounds."

"By the look on your face…I think I can get a good idea." She smirked.

They both leaned forward and embraced loving again. The doctor came in and broke up their little moment. The doctor told them that she was doing just fine. She could even go home tomorrow. The doctor also advised her to stay at home for at least four months and not do anything strenuous.

Yzak was more than happy to let Hiroku stay with him at the apartment he rented in Aprilius One near the Supreme Council headquarters. He had been given time off from the military to get settled on the council. Yzak was pleased with the way things turned out, because if he didn't have to be out in space on a ship all the time he could be at home with Hiroku, and it would be like they were actually a family. He would leave for work in the morning and come back at night with dinner all ready prepared by Hiroku who would be waiting for his return home. He was looking forward to that.

Hiroku was happy to be living with Yzak. He was very caring towards her and helped her with almost everything…even when she told him she could perfectly do it well on her own. She was loving the fact that in the first month of her stay at Yzak's he did nothing but spoil her. He wouldn't let her leave the bed without his help and brought her every meal in bed, he would eat with her. Sometimes she would defy his orders while he was at a council meeting and get out of bed to cook for him. She knew he came back late, and he wouldn't stop at a fast food chain because he was one of those no junk food guys. Although, when Yzak came home he wouldn't be happy with her that she was out of bed without him being here. He would say things like, "You could fall and I wouldn't be here to help you!" or "You could do something, get hurt, and he wouldn't be here to help." She realized that he was just concerned for her well being. But seriously…she wasn't made of glass, she wasn't going to break. She was feeling like they were a real married couple.

It was now July and her second month of recovery. She had convinced Yzak to let her get out of bed and do something around the apartment like, cleaning and cooking, as long as she took a nap in the afternoon and didn't work for more thank four hours at a time. Tonight was no different from any other night. Yzak was out at a council meeting and Hiroku was at home cooking a nice dinner for him. She loved cooking for Yzak because he always seemed so eager to try new recipes that she wanted to attempt. And he was truthful with her if he didn't like something. Something any cook appreciates.

Yzak was relaxing in the back of his limo that took him from his council meetings to home. He was hoping that Hiroku was making another one of her amazing dishes. He loved trying her meals because they were always so good. He was in deep thought on the way home about another issue that had been on his mind nowadays.

_We have been living under one roof for the past two months. We act like were married. I leave early in the morning for work and come home late. She cooks for me and we cuddle at night to spend time together. We even sleep in the same bed. I hope this is going to go well. _

Yzak's driver stopped the car in front of Yzak's apartment building. Yzak grabbed his briefcase and opened the door. He walked through the revolving door and headed towards the elevator that led to the top floor that his…_their_…penthouse apartment was. When the elevator door opened he slowly walked to the door and paused before he opened it. He reached into his pocket and felt for the object inside it.

_Good. Its there. _He sighed in relief.

Hiroku was setting the food on the table when she heard the front door opening. She ran towards the door to greet Yzak. His back was turned towards her when she entered the foyer.

Yzak set his briefcase down by the door. He straightened up and turned to face her. He knew she was waiting for him. When he was fully turned around Hiroku ran forward and jumped into his arms, embracing him tightly. Yzak returned the favor giving her a kiss on the cheek. He pulled away from the hug and held her at arms lengths. She was wearing a dress he had bought her. It was a navy blue halter top dress with a silver sash under the bust. She was also wearing the bracelet he gave her on her birthday. She looked perfect in his eyes.

"Take a picture it will last longer." She smirked sarcastically.

"Tried it. Doesn't seem to be same as looking at the real thing." He smirked back.

"Ok…stop with the sweet talking and lets go eat dinner."

"I hope you made a lot tonight…I am so starved."

Hiroku hooked her arm around Yzak's as they walked to the dinning room. Yzak's eyes widen at the exquisite dinner in front of him. There was chicken done in an almond sauce on alfredo pasta with broccoli . There was also rice and a salad with ginger dressing.

"You made…all of this?" Yzak asked shocked.

"Yeah! Come on let's eat before it gets cold."

They sat down and ate dinner mostly in silence. Yzak was trying to make a very big decision. Once they were finished eating, Hiroku told Yzak that she would clean up and meet him in their bedroom. When Hiroku entered their room Yzak was standing by the balcony window with his black track pants on, leaning against the wall. There was something in his hand. She walked up behind him and placed her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" she giggled.

"I don't know…this is a tough one." He smirked. He put the object back in his pocket. He grabbed her hands and pulled her around in front of him and kissed her deeply. When he pulled away she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you Hiro."

"And I love you Yzak."

"Do you love me enough to be a Jule forever?" he pulled away from her and brought a small box out of his pocket.

"Yzak…I…"

"Marry me Hiroku." He opened the box and inside was an engagement ring. It was a gold band with a huge sapphire set in the middle with two smaller diamonds set on either side. Much like her bracelet.

"Oh Yzak!" she gasped in shock.

"So…will you?" he asked taking the ring out of the box.

"Do I have to put the ring on myself or are you going to do it, my future husband."

Yzak's eyes glinted with happiness. He put the ring on her fourth finger on the left hand. He gathered her up in his arms and spun her around the room and then putting her down next to the bed. They looked directly at each other before they met in a slow, passionate kiss. Yzak picked her up and laid her down on the bed gently. Hiroku and Yzak unhurriedly undressed each other and for what seemed like hours they just kissed each others skin. Finally they made the sweetest love. Hiroku was in heaven. She couldn't believe how soft and sweet this experience was…not like last time at all. She sensed that Yzak was having similar thoughts from the way he kept whispering her name in a pant all through the night. Yzak was indeed feeling the same way. He was so happy when she said she would marry him. He had been thinking about this for three months and He had feared that she didn't love him as strongly as he thought. But he seemed to be wrong…very wrong. He was so happy that he decided that he didn't want to make the rough love they did on her birthday…Hiroku had seen that part of him already; she needed to see more to his soft and sweet side…he only reserved it for her…only her.

One month later they got married on Yzak's birthday…August eighth. All the council members came to the Jule Manor and so did many ZAFT officers. It was a very big wedding and very expensive. Immediately after vows were exchanged, Yzak and Hiroku jumped into a limo and went to the shuttle port to take a private jet to Earth. They were going to spend their honeymoon traveling to all the big cities around the world. Yzak didn't like the idea of going to Earth again, but Hiroku really wanted to go again and see places like, Paris, London, Rome, Beijing, Hong Kong, Singapore, and many others. Yzak being one that didn't like to disappoint caved in and agreed that, that was how they would spend their honeymoon.

Six months later they returned to PLANTS. Yzak was still on the supreme council and he was made commander of a new battleship called Voltaire. Hiroku re-joined ZAFT and became Yzak's captain on the Voltaire. Hiroku was now considered the perfect military wife and the perfect wife to the council, because her husband held both military and political power. She was the highlight of all the banquets and parties held by either ZAFT or the council. Hiroku didn't like all the attention she was receiving from all these people, she was just happy to be with Yzak. She would be for now and forever…Mrs. Hiroku Jule.

**Aww how sweet huh? I thought so…but then again I am the author…but what really matters is what you think? Epilogue is up next! **


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't anything within this story except Hiroku, the story plot, Rayne and Hisoka (there at the end). I will say that this story follows the Gundam Seed storyline and has direct quotes, but I added to them by bringing in an OC, so many of the episodes are word for word but then my character Hiroku comes in. So enjoy…and read and review please!**

**Epilogue:**

**Three years later:**

A twenty-one year old woman was walking down through the park on a sunny warm day in Aprilius One. She walked up to an apartment building and walked over to a large cabinet. She opened the cabinet by swiping her card and then opened a smaller cabinet and took out many letters. She closed the cabinet and proceeded to the front revolving door of the building.

"Good morning Mrs. Jule. How are you doing this fine morning?" the door guard questioned politely, bowing as well.

"I'm fine Mr. Brown, thank you."

"Have a nice day ma'am."

Mrs. Jule continued to walk forward towards the elevator that would take her up to the top floor to her apartment. She exited the elevator on her floor and walked towards her apartment and swiped her card to open the door. Once inside she took off her light sweater to show a sleeveless white sweater and faded blue jeans. She set her purse and the mail on the table in the middle of foyer. She heard thumping coming from the top floor of the apartment.

"Mommy!" yelled two small twins. They were three years old.

"Hey little ones. Have you been good for Nana?"

"Sure mommy!" answered the excited little girl. She had black hair like her mother and sapphire eyes like her father.

"Are you sure Rayne?" Mrs. Jule questioned with a small smirk.

"No mommy…she was bad." Answered the little boy. He had silver hair like his father and light green eyes like his mother. He had his arms crossed and was sticking his tongue out at his twin sister.

"Really Hisoka? Do tell." The mother asked playfully.

Just then Nana, the maid and babysitter of the house hold came into the foyer and greeted her employer.

"Good morning, Mrs. Jule. Hisoka has been acting like this all day. They have both been good."

"I'm glad to hear. Has my husband phoned yet?"

"No ma'am."

"Ok. Why don't you two go make presents for daddy's return home ok?" their mother asked.

"Ok mommy!" they answered excitedly. They scampered off upstairs to their playroom.

"How long has Mr. Jule been away now?" Nana asked.

"About two months. He said he would phone today to tell me when he would arrive home." Mrs. Jule answered.

"Well you know how it is…"

"Yeah I guess I should be used to it by now."

Nana turned and left the Missus to walk into her own bedroom. Mrs. Jule entered her room and lightly padded over to the bathroom. She turned the shower tap on and waited till the water was the right temperature. She was going to have a bubble bath.

A couple hours later, Mrs. Jule received word that her husbands shuttle was going to be delayed. But that was all the information she had received. She was beginning to worry because she hadn't heard any more news for a long time now. She decided to grab the twins and go to the military base that wasn't to far from their home to try and find out what was going on.

"Rayne, Hisoka?" the young mother asked.

"Yes mommy?" they answered back.

"Where going to go on a little trip. Grab your jackets and lets go."

"Where are we going mommy?" Hisoka asked.

"We are going to meet your father at the base he is flying into."

"Yea!!! We're going to go see daddy!" Rayne announced excitedly.

"Yes dear…"

A few minutes later they left the apartment and drove towards the military base. Once they arrived, Mrs. Jule hurriedly walked towards the CIC to get information on the shuttle her husband was on.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Jule but _we _don't even know what's going on." The CIC controller responded.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Mrs. Jule yelled.

"We have not received word on what the cause of delay is ma'am. I'm sure we will find out information soon, and I will make sure you are the first to know."

"I better be." The mother seethed.

More hours passed and still no word on the issue at hand. Mrs. Jule was really beginning to worry. She walked over to a window and looked up at the full moon and bright stars in the night sky. Small tears began to cascade down her cheeks.

_Something is wrong I just know it. I hope he is ok. He better be ok. Oh…please come home…I need you by my side…my silver duelist. _

"Mommy?...mommy?" Hisoka questioned pulling on his mother's sleeve.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Rayne asked.

"I just miss your father."

"But he is here." Hisoka stated.

"No he isn't here yet. I haven't received any word." The tears were coming back.

"But he is mommy!" Rayne exclaimed. The two twins ran off before their mother could stop them. Mrs. Jule looked around and saw her twins in the arms of a handsome young commander with silver hair and sapphire eyes.

"Yzak…"

"Hiroku…"

Yzak put the twins down in time to receive his wife jumping into his arms. They spun around embracing tightly. Yzak stopped and just hugged Hiroku as if she would disappear.

"God…its been hell without you." Yzak whispered softly in her ear.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Hiroku smiled as she buried her face into Yzak's neck inhaling his unique scent of his cologne.

They pulled away slightly and kissed briefly. Then they hugged again. The twins pulled on Yzak's pants leg to get his attention. Both mother and father picked up their kids.

"I missed you daddy!" Rayne voiced.

"I missed you too Rayne."

"You were gone a long time daddy." Hisoka stated.

"I know Hisoka. But I'm going to be home for a long time now. So I won't be going anywhere any time soon."

"Promise daddy!?" the twins voiced together.

Yzak guided his hand down Hiroku's cheek and hugged his son closer to him with his one arm.

"I promise. I won't be leaving _my _silver snipist and my twins for anything in the universe."

"I love you Yzak…" Hiroku was interrupted.

"I love you Hiro…"

"For now and forever." They voiced together.

The now united family walked out of the military base and went home to their penthouse apartment to live together as the strong family they had become.

**Well there you go! Its all finished! I'm not sure about a sequel yet…but I am thinking of writing a modern day fic for the characters in highschool…but I'm thinking of just sticking to Yzak and Dearka along with Mir and Shiho…but I don't know yet! I may tie my oneshot into it…but its all in the brainstorming stage. Thanks again for all the reviews and reading my story! Read my oneshot too if u haven't already…its called Prom Night! Well see you guys later! **


End file.
